


Fated in the Stars

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Incest, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Twincest, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: A rebuild and expansion of one of my earlier drabbles. A chance encounter between Dipper Pines and Mabel Corbitt leads to some surprising hijinks and revelations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assorted Short Writings and Drabbles (Teen rated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882942) by [SprucePines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines). 



“Dude, hurry up with that thing, will ya?”

Dipper Pines peered up from his work to look at his friend, John. “What the heck is your hurry, dude?” he asked. “I still don’t understand why you had me lug this all the way here.” He gestured up towards the sky. “Meteor showers are best seen with the naked eye. Trying to zoom in on one of them with a telescope is like trying to follow a taxi as it drives through traffic from on top of a skyscraper.”

John opened his mouth to speak, but Dipper cut him off. “And no, your shooter game skills are of no help here. Real snipers don’t use video game controllers to zero in on their marks.”

John shook his head. “That isn’t why I had you bring the telescope.”

Dipper sighed in exasperation. “Then why?”

“Because, man! This meteor shower thing isn’t supposed to happen again around here for like three hundred years, right?”

“Two hundred and ninety-seven years, three months, and six days to be exact, but yeah.”

“Heh, nerd,” John grinned. “So that means lots of people are probably gonna come watch, right?”

Dipper thought about it. “Well, yeah. This is one of the best places for stargazing in Sacramento.”

“And that means there’s bound to be some _girls!_ ”

Dipper rolled his eyes. Figures, he thought. “Seriously, John?” he asked. “You had me bring my telescope—an expensive birthday present, by the way—all the way to Ancil Hoffman Park just so you could ogle some girls?”

John simply shrugged.

Dipper shook his head. “Well, while I’m sure that, statistically speaking, the odds of there being girls here to watch the shower are in your favor, I’d wager that at least half of them will be here with boyfriends or girlfriends, and most of those that aren’t and are roughly our age are probably way out of your league.”

“You’re being too pessimistic, Dip-stick,” John assured. “Just hurry up with that telescope, alright?” He turned to watch as more people began to gather in the park, then reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Dipper just gaped at him. _He brought binoculars?_ he thought. _That just makes the telescope redundant!_ He growled under his breath and went back to work adjusting the telescope’s settings. “And what happens when, after trying your luck with every girl on earth who strikes your fancy, they all turn you down?”

John appeared to think about it for a moment. “Guess I’ll try my luck with guys, then,” he concluded.

That made Dipper whip his head around to look at his friend. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he said. “Did you just come out to me? I didn’t know you swung that way.”

John just shrugged. “I’m more of a trisexual,” he remarked. “I’m willing to _try_ pretty much anything.” A wicked grin grew on his face, one Dipper recognized well, and he waggled his eyebrows. “Whattaya say, Dipper?” he asked. “If none of the girls are interested, you wanna maybe catch a movie sometime?”

Dipper really didn’t know what to say. Such a statement was among the last things he ever anticipated from John, and the invitation was even less expected. He had no idea if John was even serious about anything he’d just said. Instead of answering, Dipper just turned around and redoubled his efforts on prepping the telescope. Over his shoulder, he heard John chuckle.

*********

“What do you think about this spot, Cheryl?” Mabel Corbitt inquired, turning to her friend, who was coming up behind her with a plaid blanket tucked under her arm.

Cheryl looked at the area in front of them and nodded. Grinning, Mabel watched as Cheryl spread the blanket on the ground and she set a picnic basket down in the middle. The two friends took seats on either side and Mabel opened the basket, pulling out a pair of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, followed by a thermos and two plastic cups. Cheryl looked warily at the thermos as Mabel poured out a red concoction, flecks of glitter catching the waning light of the day. “Oh, no…Mabel Juice?” she asked. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t bring that with you.”

Mabel blew a raspberry at her and tutted at her with a grin, revealing a set of perfect teeth. She’d only just finished enduring the years-long process of braces and had just stopped having to wear her retainer, so she had gotten into the habit of flashing her pearly whites even more than she had before, which was often. “A special occasion demands a special treat to accompany it, and what better treat than Mabel Juice? Besides, we don’t know how long this meteor shower’s gonna last, so we might need the energy.”

“Yeah, but…Mabel Juice?” Cheryl replied. “Last time I had some, I swear I was up for three days straight and could feel the rotation of the Earth shift as I began to move faster than it.” She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Mabel grinned knowingly. “Ah, that’s right, you had a sip of the ‘Triple-Strength Secrets-of-the-Universe’ blend.”

“Yeah…a _sip_!”

Mabel just waved her off. “Relax, Cheryl,” she went on. “That was because we had that big test to study for. This is just regular, baseline Mabel Juice.” She handed a Dixie cup of the drink to her friend. “You might not get any sleep tonight, but I promise that’s all!”

Cheryl took the cup and held it gingerly in her hand, as if one of the plastic dinosaurs inside might spring to life at any moment. “Ever since you moved here from Fresno last month, my life has gotten a hundred percent weirder. You know that, Mabel?”

Mabel simply flashed her bright smile again. “Mission accomplished!” she said before downing her entire cup of juice in one shot.

*********

“You get that ready yet?” John asked.

“John, if you keep asking that, I’m just gonna pack up and go home,” Dipper retorted, at his wits end. “Just give me another minute, alright?”

“Alright, alright, sorry!” John replied. “Chill.” Dipper was greeted with some blessed silence for once. Presumably, John was scoping out the crowd while there was still enough sunlight. Suddenly, he heard, “WHOA!”

He turned to see what had happened to find John staring wide-eyed through his binoculars. “What?” he asked. “What is it?”

“Couple of real hotties over there,” John said, a grin sprouting on his face.

Dipper let out another exasperated sigh. How many, he’d lost count. “You think your mind can operate on more than one track at a time, man?” he asked.

“Dude, you haven’t _seen_ them!” John replied, taking his binoculars away from his eyes and extending them to Dipper.

Dipper just pushed them away. “Come on. I don’t have long before the light’s all gone.”

John was insistent, jabbing the binoculars into Dipper’s chest. “Dude, I’m _serious_ ,” he insisted, “just take a look!”

Dipper looked into John’s eyes and could see that, strangely enough, he appeared earnest. “Okay, okay.” He accepted the binoculars and turned to see where John had been looking.

“Over there,” John said, pointing down the open area. “Sitting on that plaid blanket about a hundred yards down.”

Dipper nodded and put the binoculars to his eyes and looked where he had indicated. The first thing he spotted was a head of curly, jet black hair. Its owner turned her head enough to give him a good look at her profile. She seemed familiar… “I think I’ve seen her at school,” he noted. “Shirley…no, Cheryl! Cheryl Wilcox.”

“What about the other girl?” John asked.

“I haven’t got a look at her yet, hold on…” Dipper adjusted the focus and aimed just beyond Cheryl.

All at once, time seemed to slow to a crawl. Smiling and laughing next to Cheryl was one of the prettiest girls he’d ever seen. Her hair looked like it was maybe the same shade as his own, but that wasn’t what caught his attention; it was her face. Just looking at her face made him feel giddy, and when she smiled her face seemed to glow. There were only a couple of other girls he would conceivably rate as being on the same level as this girl, but those two both lived hundreds of miles away. This girl was just a short walk away...

“Whoa…” he finally said.

“Right?!” John added. “You recognize her?”

Dipper shook his head, but he knit his brow. While he didn’t recognize her from school, there was something…familiar about her…but damned if he could place it.

*********

Cheryl caught a glint of something in the corner of her eye. “Huh?” she asked to no one in particular, turning to see what she’d seen. She looked towards the edge of the field and she saw it, the sunlight reflecting on the lenses of a pair of binoculars looking in their general direction. She narrowed her eyes. “Uh oh...”

“What?” Mabel asked, curious.

“I’m not sure,” Cheryl replied, “but I think we might have someone looking at us.” She nodded towards the source of the reflection.

Mabel glanced that way and saw it, too. Rather than frown, she just grinned wider. “You think they might be cute?”

Cheryl gave her a scandalized look. “Probably a couple of creepy old men. They should go home and take their Metamucil or something.”

“Aw, come on!” Mabel countered. “I bet they aren’t that bad.”

“No, they’re probably even worse,” Cheryl persisted. “Maybe some nasty serial killers or something.”

“Aw, you’re all so doom-and-gloom,” Mabel said, looking back towards their mystery admirer with curiosity.

*********

Dipper didn’t know how long he stood staring through the binoculars before he became aware that something was jabbing into his shoulder blade. A moment later, he realized that it was John’s finger and that he was talking to him.

“Hell-OOOOOOOO…Ground control to Major Pines,” John called. “What are you still doing here?”

“Huh?” Dipper asked, finally prying his eyes away to look at his friend. “What?”

John gestured from him to where the girls sat. “What do you mean, what?” he asked. “Let’s get over there, man!”

Realization dawned on Dipper and he shook his head. “Oh, no no no,” he said. “Those two are so far out of our league, it’s not even funny.” He turned back to the telescope and tried to focus on making the last adjustments.

“You don’t know that,” John insisted. “Well, okay, maybe Cheryl. But you don’t know that about the other girl!”

Dipper shook his head. “If she’s friends with Cheryl Wilcox, that’s all the proof I need that she’s out of my league.” He knit his brow and turned back to John. “Wait, wait…why are _you_ trying to push _me_ into going over there? Looking for girls here was _your_ idea.”

“Dude, I saw the way you were staring at her,” John said. “You have got it _bad_. You need to get your ass over there and talk to her, like, _now_!”

Dipper looked down the way towards the blanket and its occupants. Was it possible he had a chance? No, more likely they’d just laugh in his face, he decided. He shook his head again.

John shot him a glare. “So you _are_ saying that you’d rather go on a date with me?”

That made Dipper think again. Sure, John was his friend, so he could at least try and pass it off as no big deal…assuming John was being serious about not being necessarily straight…wait, why was he even analyzing this?!

Sensing the gears turning in Dipper’s head, John just grinned and took him by the shoulders. “Dude, I’ve known you since you moved here from Piedmont in Kindergarten. In all that time, I’ve only heard you talk about one girl. It’s time you got your mind off of redheads.” With that, John began steering him towards the two girls and pushed him into walking their way.

*********

“Oh my gosh!” Mabel exclaimed. “They’re coming this way.”

Cheryl perked up. “What?” She turned back to look and saw a pair of people walking down the hill and in their general direction. She narrowed her eyes, trying to discern some features while they were still far enough away that they could make a break for it, if they needed. As they drew nearer, she was able to make out a few details. “Okay, so they’re not creepy old men…but it is a couple of guys,” she observed. “Actually, they look like they might be around our age.”

Mabel began to grin. “Hah, see?” she said. “Told ya you were getting worked up over nothing.” She looked past her friend towards the approaching boys. She could see that the boy in front seemed to be trying to turn away. Was the other boy _pushing_ him? As they passed underneath a light pole, she finally got a look at their faces and her expression froze. The boy being pushed was cute. Like, _adorably_ cute! His hair looked like it was her color, but far more unkempt, especially in the front. Adorable maybe wasn’t the right word…a-dork-able, that sounded more apt.

“Oh, one of them’s _cuuuuuuuuute_ ,” she heard Cheryl say, bringing her out of her daze. She suddenly noticed that her heart was fluttering. When had that happened? Was it always like that? No, that only happened with the boys she fancied. But her mother had always forbidden her from going out with any guys until she’d graduated. She quickly turned away and began to busy herself with the picnic basket, pulling out a peanut butter and jelly bean sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

“Oh, wait a second, I think I recognize these guys,” she heard Cheryl say. “They go to our school. The cute one’s a bit weird, actually. Believes in aliens and zombies and all kinds of crazy stuff…you’d like him.”

Mabel began to blush. Was Cheryl about to try and act like a matchmaker? That was _her_ job! She began to turn to tell her off, but stopped when he saw how close the two boys were by now. She heard Cheryl giggle at her behavior.

The next several seconds were interminable as Mabel tried not to think about the cute boy coming her way. Conversely, Dipper was wishing he had some sort of latent superpower that would allow him to freeze time so he could get away from John. No matter how he tried to wriggle free, his friend was right there to steer him back towards the girls. His protests were met with variations of “Oh, no you don’t.” Until at last, despite all his efforts, they had come up to the side of the girls’ blanket.

Dipper was sweating, his heart beating a drum solo in his chest. The only thing keeping him from just passing out was the fact that only Cheryl was looking at them. The mystery girl seemed to be acting demure; she’d turned away and was avoiding looking at them.

It was Cheryl who greeted them. “Hello, boys,” she announced. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Dipper stayed silent, vigorously shaking his head no. He felt a jabbing finger in his ribs and he let out a yelp. “Why, yes,” John answered. “We recognized you from school. You’re Cheryl, right?” Cheryl nodded noncommittally. “I’m John, and my friend was wondering if he could speak to your friend there.”

From her spot, Mabel let out an “Eep!” _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG,_ she thought, but she still didn’t turn to look at them.

Cheryl looked at her and smiled knowingly. “Well, you can try,” she said, “but my friend seems to have come down with a case of stage fright.”

“What a coincidence,” John chuckled. “My friend seems to have the same affliction.” He turned to Dipper playfully, getting a sour glare from Dipper in return before again addressing the girls. “Your friend looks like she’s new here.”

“She moved to town just a few weeks ago.”

“May we have the honor of her name?”

Cheryl turned to Mabel and gestured with her head towards the boys. “Go on,” she whispered, nudging her arm. “Tell them.”

Mabel finally managed to look over at the two boys. “M-Mabel,” she said softly. “Mabel Corbitt.” Dipper thought that Mabel was a wonderful name. It seemed to fit her like a glove. “Wh-what’s your name?”

Dipper gulped. “D-Di…D—”

“His name’s Dipper Pines,” John finished for him.

Mabel blinked. “Dipper?” she asked, a little confused. “What kind of a name is Dipper?”

Dipper began to blush. She hated him just based on his name, he just knew it. He tried once more to turn and escape, but John held him fast and before he could stop him, John had swiped up his bangs to reveal his forehead. Just like that, his odd birthmark was there for the girls to see. He began to blush like mad. “It’s a nickname,” John replied, “see?”

Mabel looked at Dipper’s forehead and slowly grinned in understanding. “Ohhhh, that’s cool!” Dipper paused. She…likes his nickname? She…didn’t think he was a freak? “So, what’s your real name?” she asked.

“Uh…Um…I-it’s Mason,” he finally managed to say.

Mabel repeated the name in her head: _Mason Pines…Dipper Pines…_ She liked them. They were both good names.

“So anyway,” John pressed on, not wanting to lose the moment, “my friend, Dipper, was wondering if Ms. Mabel is busy this Saturday.” Dipper turned to stare at John. What was he doing?! Was he _actually_ going to play matchmaker here? He opened his mouth to protest.

“In fact,” Cheryl answered before he could speak, “she’s free this Saturday.”

John’s grin became a wide smile. “Would Mabel be interested in seeing a movie with Dipper this Saturday?”

Dipper turned and gaped at John. Saturday? Even if he _had_ wanted to ask this Mabel girl out, and he was still debating that in his head, this Saturday was no good: he’d agreed to help his dad with some yard work. He tried to shake his head and speak, but John just slapped a hand over his mouth and turned him back around again.

Mabel, for her part, was too starry-eyed to raise a protest. All thought of her mother’s rule against dating was the furthest thing from her mind. “Mabel would just love to go to a movie with Dipper,” Cheryl said, grinning like the cat that got the rat.

“Excellent!” John gushed, though it was partially masked by yet another attempt by Dipper to speak up. “I’ll make sure he meets her at the theater at one.”

Cheryl nodded. “And I’ll make sure she’s there to meet him.”

“Great,” John replied, his smile gaining a little bit of a sly edge. “And as long as we’re both going to be there,” he went on, “I don’t suppose _you_ would be interested in seeing a movie with _me_?”

Cheryl looked at him shrewdly, though her grin stayed in place. “I thought you were here to set your friend up with mine.”

“Think of it as killing two birds with one stone,” John countered.

“I prefer to think of it as a little man trying to bite off more than he can chew,” Cheryl retorted. “You’ve got your hands full enough with Dipper here.”

“So you’re saying that if we get these two obvious lovebirds together, you’ll go out with me?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, ‘little man.’”

“That wasn’t a ‘no,’” John grinned.

Cheryl sighed. “If it’ll make you two finally go away before the meteor shower starts, fine,” she relented. “Just go back to your peeping.” She gestured with a sweeping motion towards the hill the boys had been standing on.

John just kept grinning, nodding to the both of them and bowing theatrically. “It was a pleasure making your acquaintances. We’ll see you there this Saturday. Enjoy the meteor shower.” With that, he steered Dipper away and finally let him go.

*********

Dipper waited until they were outside of earshot to finally speak up. “Are you insane?!” he asked, incredulous. “Bad enough you set me up on a date with someone I only barely met, but you set it up for Saturday!”

“Yeah, so?” John asked. “What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal,” Dipper went on, “is that I’m supposed to help my dad around the house on Saturday.”

John paused. “Okay, that is a bit of a problem.” He quickly recovered, waving Dipper off. “Ah, your dad’ll understand. He was young, too, once, right?”

“And just what do you propose I do about this?” Dipper asked. “I’d look like a piece of crap if I went back over there and tried to cancel right after you set us up, even though I have a reason to, and I can’t be in two places at once.”

“Well, why not tell your dad that we had a surprise test announced and we need to study. I can come pick you up so he’ll think I’m taking you to my place.”

Dipper thought about that. His dad wouldn’t be pleased with the sudden change in plans, but… “He _would_ want me to make sure I was keeping my grades up,” he reasoned. “That might work. Then again, it might not.”

“Come on, Dipper,” John said. “Didn’t you tell me how that great-uncle you spent your summers with was a con man? Didn’t you pick up any skills from him?”

“Well, yeah,” he replied. “Stanley Pines is a master. How could I not learn some of his tricks?” Dipper couldn’t help but smirk. “Never thought I’d have to try and run a con on my dad, though,” he said. “Guess I’ve got no choice.”

*********

When the two boys were finally walking away, Mabel came out of her daze and what Cheryl had done finally dawned on her. “Oh my god, Cheryl, what have you done?”

Cheryl looked at her quizzically. “What?” she asked.

“I can’t go on a date this Saturday. I can’t go on a date at all!”

“Why not?”

Mabel threw her hands in the air. “Because my mom won’t let me till I’m eighteen,” she lamented. “It suuuuuuuuuuuucks, but I can’t do anything about it.”

Cheryl thought about it. “Well...we’re meeting them at the movies, right?”

Mabel nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, just tell her that you’re going to the movies with me. Then she’ll be none the wiser.”

Mabel thought about that. “Maybe…” she said, though she was still uncertain.

“Oh, don’t worry so much,” Cheryl insisted. “What’s with this attitude anyway? Ever since I first saw you, you’ve been so bubbly, I expect you to take off like a bottle rocket at the drop of a hat, but now you’re like some meek little lamb.”

Mabel shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “I guess it’s just, my mom’s been pretty insistent on me not dating. You know how parents are like, right? You do something wrong and they say they aren’t mad, they’re just—”

“Disappointed,” they both finished together. Cheryl nodded knowingly.

“And somehow that feels a hundred times worse than if they were just mad at you?” Mabel continued. “I guess it’s something like that. She’s fine with me having lots of friends, though, so I mean it’s not too bad.”

Cheryl patted Mabel’s arm. “Well, you can count on me to not let her find out about Mister Dipper Pines.”

Mabel grinned back at her. Despite her misgivings about going against her mother’s wishes, she was very interested to learn more about young Mr. Pines.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper stood at the top of stairs, bookbag in his hand, going over his cover story once more before going down and facing his father. “John and I found out we have a surprise test,” he whispered to himself, “so we need to study. He’s gonna pick me up and we’re gonna do it over at his house. I know I promised to help you with the yard work, but if we get done studying in time, maybe we can still do it after?” He nodded to himself. Yeah, that might help placate his dad, and he would keep his word on that. He took a deep breath, walked down the stairs, and into the living room.

His dad, Aaron Pines, sat on the couch, watching television, a can of cola in his hand. “H-hey, Dad,” Dipper said as he stepped into the room.

Aaron turned to look his way and grinned. “Hey, Mace,” he said, rising from his seat. “You ready to get started on the yard?”

Dipper grimaced. “Yeaaaaaaaah, about that,” he began. “Turns out, a test came up out of nowhere and John and I need to study for it.”

Aaron stopped and frowned. “A test out of nowhere?” he repeated.

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, it was real last-second,” he went on. “John was gonna come pick me up so we could study together for it.”

Aaron continued to frown. Dipper got the distinct feeling that he was being scrutinized. “What class is it for?”

“…Trigonometry?” Dipper threw out, plucking a difficult class out of his head. “I-I can still help with the yard afterwards, though,” he added quickly.

Aaron just kept on looking at him. Dipper was sure that his dad was seeing right through his lie. Instead, he immediately brightened and nodded. “Alright, son,” he said, surprising Dipper.

“Huh?” Dipper asked. “Really?”

“Yes, of course!” Aaron replied. “Can’t have you falling behind on your grades, can we?” He stepped up to his son and clapped him on the back. “But I have your word that we’ll get the yard done when you get back?”

“Absolutely!” Dipper enthused, perhaps a bit too forcefully. He was just so pleased that his dad had accepted his excuse.

“Good,” Aaron said. A moment later, they heard a car horn blare just outside.

“Th-that must be John,” Dipper said, slinging his bag over one shoulder and crossing the living room to the front door. “I’ll be back once we finish studying, I promise.”

Aaron just nodded and waved as Dipper slipped outside and the front door latched. The moment he heard the bolt turn on the lock, his smile faded. Dipper thought he could pull one over on him, did he? Thought maybe he could channel a bit of his Grunkle Stan? What Dipper failed to realize was that Aaron had spent several summers in Gravity Falls himself. He knew Stan’s tricks perhaps better than the man himself. He reached into his pocket and fished out his car keys. Whatever Dipper was up to, he greatly doubted it had anything to do with a test.

But he intended to find out.

*********

Despite convincing his father and being allowed to leave, Dipper wasn’t any more relaxed in the passenger seat of John’s junker of a car. He had the distinct feeling of going out of the frying pan and into the fire. The reality of his situation was really beginning to sink in. He was on his way to a date. His first, actual, honest-to-goodness date. He looked out the passenger window, a hundred different thoughts zoomed through his head much like the mailboxes along the curb zoomed by his view. What was he supposed to even do? How does he greet his date? Does he let her pick the movie? Once they’re inside, then what? Just watch the movie, or was there more that he was expected to do?

John looked over at him. “Hey,” he said, reaching over and patting him on the back. Dipper jumped a bit in surprise. “Relax. You’ve got this.”

Dipper turned to face his friend. “I don’t know, John. I’ve never been on a date before. You know that.”

“But you’ve been to the movies with me before,” John reasoned. “And with a group, including with girls.”

“So?”

“So, just behave normally.” He tapped Dipper’s forehead, right on the star that joined the handle and cup of his birthmark. “You’re overthinking things, like usual. It’s only the first date. This is just your chance to get to know Mabel and for her to get to know you. That’s it. She picks the flick, you buy the tix and the snacks, you both go in and enjoy the movie, and hopefully you get along well enough to want to go out again.”

Dipper stared at him. “How do you even know that? You haven’t been on a date either.”

John grinned. “Well, I’m hoping that might change today.”

Dipper groaned. “You still gonna try and get in with Cheryl?” he asked.

“You know it!” John replied.

“She’s gonna shut you down, you know?”

“You don’t know that.”

“Dude, this is Cheryl Wilcox we’re talking about here. She could do a _lot_ better than you.”

“She didn’t say ‘no’ the other night.”

“She didn’t say ‘yes,’ either.”

“Just let me find out for myself, dude,” John insisted. “If I’m gonna fail, I’m at least gonna give it the ol’ college try.”

“Alright,” Dipper finally relented. “Just don’t say I didn’t try to warn you.” He sat back and looked back out the side window, returning to his previous train of thought. Fortunately for him, his preoccupation prevented him from catching sight of something in the side mirror: a familiar sedan following the two of them a fair distance behind.

*********

John found a parking space as close to the theater entrance as possible and the pair of them got out and walked towards the building. Outside, along the walls, lit frames showcased the current and upcoming attractions. Dipper looked at each of them in turn as they walked by. Action movie...cerebral science fiction...period drama...finally he stopped in front of the poster for a romantic comedy.

John came to a stop right behind him and looked over his shoulder at the poster. “You figuring Mabel’s gonna pick this one?” he asked.

“Makes sense,” Dipper replied. “I mean, she doesn’t seem the type to really go for sci-fi or action.”

John placed both hands on Dipper’s shoulders and massaged them, trying to loosen him up. “Don’t worry about it,” he encouraged. “Whatever she picks, you guys are gonna have a great time.”

“And what will you be doing while we’re in there?” Dipper asked.

“I’m gonna be watching Backblast 5,” John replied cheerily, gesturing to the poster for the action movie. Dipper narrowed his eyes at his friend, who quickly laughed and shook his head. “I’m just messing with you,” he amended. “I’ll be in the same theater as you guys, keeping watch.”

That seemed to alleviate some of Dipper’s fears and he nodded. John came back up alongside him and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Now let’s get in there and meet up with the girl of your dreams!” he cheered. Dipper clenched his fists and, with John by his side, marched through the door.

Mabel and Cheryl both awaited them just inside, just a few feet away from the ticket booth. Upon seeing the boys enter, they stepped a bit closer to meet them.

“Ladies!” John gushed, shoveling on as much charm as he possibly could.

“Easy, boy,” Cheryl intoned. “There’s no need to go to eleven.”

By her side, Mabel grinned Dipper’s way. He was positively struck by the beauty of her smile, and he gave her one of his own. That only made her smile grow bigger, which in turn made his grow again.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” John cautioned, placing his hands on Dipper’s shoulders and shaking him gently. “Let’s not go critical mass just yet.” That seemed to snap the both of them out of their spell and they both giggled in embarrassment.

“It’s good to see you again,” Dipper said.

“Well,” Cheryl replied, “he _can_ speak.” Dipper turned bright red and he turned away slightly.

Mabel lightly punched Cheryl on the arm. “Aw, lay off,” she scolded. “He made it like he promised, that’s all that matters.”

Dipper cleared his throat. “So, uh, d-do you know what movie you wanna watch?”

Mabel turned and scanned over the miniature marquee above the clerk’s head, showing all the movies and showtimes. “I think I wanna see Backblast 5.”

John and Dipper both gaped at her. “What?” she inquired, confused.

“Uh...Nothing,” Dipper replied. “I just figured you’d be more interested in 100 Ways to Say I Love You.”

Mabel just waved it off. “Eh, I saw it last week already,” she explained. Dipper simply began to laugh. “What?” Mabel asked, suddenly growing very concerned and self-conscious. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Dipper replied in between chuckles. “It’s just that I’d psyched myself up to get ready for two hours of saccharine. I’m honestly relieved that you picked the other one.”

Mabel’s smile returned full force. “Well...if you really want to we can totally go for that one,” she teased. “I don’t mind seeing it again.”

Dipper quickly stepped up to the ticket booth and fished out his wallet. “Two for Backblast 5, please,” he requested, to the giggles of Mabel just behind him.

*********

All through the trailers preceding the start of the movie, Dipper fidgeted around in his seat, not sure at all what he was really supposed to do. He’d only ever managed to work up the nerve to approach one girl in his life so far, but Wendy Corduroy had let him down easy after they’d enjoyed Stan’s carnival (or as Stan liked to call it, his con-ival). Sure, they’d still hung out and stuff, but they’d never done anything that would really be considered “dating.” And really, for someone who was only twelve-going-on-thirteen, that was probably for the best.

But that didn’t help him here. Should he lean close? Put his arm around her? Or was that too far for a first date? Should he actually lean away a bit? Or would that send the message that he wasn’t enjoying himself? He wanted to turn to look at John, seated three rows behind them, for some help, but he couldn’t do that without Mabel seeing him do so.

Next to him, Mabel was drumming her fingers on her thighs, wondering what she should do, as well. She’d often dreamed of her first date, in a myriad of various permutations: a romantic dinner, a stroll through a park, sitting and watching the sunset, and the like. She’d even once dreamed about experiencing an epic summer romance. Now that it was actually happening, though, she was suddenly lost. She was sitting right next to a boy and she didn’t know what to do, even after seeing that romantic comedy the previous week.

She tried to get herself to relax and place her hands on the armrests, but she didn’t realize that Dipper was doing the exact same thing. Their hands met and the both of them felt something electric pass through them, as though there was a definite connection between them that they weren’t seeing.

“Oh, uh,” Dipper stammered, pulling his hand away. “S-sorry.”

“N-no, it’s alright,” Mabel replied, taking her hand away as well. “You go ahead.”

Dipper shook his head. “No, no, please. You can have it.”

Mabel looked at him. She was again struck by how cute he looked. She could just barely make out some of his birthmark through his hair, lit by the screen. “A-are you sure?”

Dipper nodded and grinned. “Sure I’m sure.”

Mabel thought about it, then grinned herself. “Maybe we can share?” she suggested.

Dipper looked at her curiously. “How?” he asked. Rather than speak, she responded by reaching over and taking his hand in hers. Once again, they both felt that electric charge surge through them. Dipper’s breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. Mabel felt goosebumps raise up all down the length of her arms. She held him gently and laid both their arms down on the rest, keeping their hands locked together.

“Like this,” she said finally, her voice hushed.

Dipper tried to speak, but found that he’d suddenly lost the ability, so instead he just nodded his head and tried to turn his attention back to the screen. The final trailer had just ended and the theater’s little “feature presentation” bumper was rolling, the lights in the auditorium dimming. As the movie began to play, Mabel kept his hand in hers.

From their position a few rows away, John and Cheryl both kept their eyes trained on the two of them. Though they weren’t able to see them very clearly, particularly when the lights went down for the feature presentation, they still kept as close a watch as they could.

“They make a good couple, don’t you think?” John asked, somewhat surprising Cheryl. She stared at him a moment, causing him to look at her. “What? What did I say?”

“Nothing,” she replied. “It’s just, the first words out of your mouth since we got our seats and it wasn’t another attempt to hit on me.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m still hopeful you’ll come around eventually--”

“Fat chance,” she whispered under her breath.

“--but this date _is_ for Dipper and Mabel. You think he’s cute, admit it. You wouldn’t have set Mabel up with him if you didn’t think he had potential, right?”

Cheryl sighed. “Yes, he’s cute, but that’s not the only reason.”

“And what were your other reasons?”

“Dipper Pines is weird.”

John furrowed his brow. “Excuse me?”

“I mean...remember a few years ago when we came back from summer vacation and he was going on and on about that crazy town he’d spent his summer at?”

John nodded.

“All that talk about a sea monster that turned out to be a giant robot, or the wax figures who came to life, and a weird dimensional portal that nearly destroyed the whole world? That’s what I mean by weird.”

“Okaaaaaaaaay...so how does that figure into Mabel?”

“She’s weird, too,” Cheryl went on. “Not in the same way as Dipper. She isn’t into crazy conspiracy theories or anything like that, but she has all these quirks. Like this drink she makes that she calls Mabel Juice. One shot is enough to keep a normal person awake all night. I’ve seen her down four shots for a cram session.”

“Whoa...”

“And she’ll do things like bedazzle her face, or spontaneously breaking out into song, and her sweaters! I don’t know how she keeps making all these sweaters but she has enough to last her the rest of her life. I swear, her closet must be a TARDIS.”

“So, what you’re saying is…?”

“Their weirdness compliments each other,” she concluded, then turned her attention back to them. “In fact, they may compliment each other _too_ well.”

John peered at her. “What do you mean?”

Cheryl just shook her head. “I’m not really sure. It’s just...a feeling I’m getting now that I’m seeing the two of them next to each other.”

John looked back down at Dipper and his date. “I still don’t get it. They look perfect to me.”

“That’s just it,” Cheryl pressed. “Everything about them just clicks together _too_ well. They’re both weird in their unique ways, they were both dumbstruck the other night when they saw each other, they’re both equally nervous about this date. And beyond that, they’re practically the exact same height and their hair color matches.”

John knit his brow, going over Cheryl’s points one-by-one. “Huh...now that you mention it...”

From behind them, there came a hissing whisper. “Would you two kindly be quiet?” The two of them turned to see a rather burly man sitting next to a woman with an annoyed look on her face. “Some of us are trying to watch the movie.”

They both looked mollified. “Sorry,” John said, not wanting to cause a disturbance. They went back to alternating between the film and their friends, though they were forced to keep their thoughts to themselves.

*********

Dipper squinted to keep his vision from being blinded by the sudden change as they pushed through the exit and back out into daylight. He held the door open for Mabel and the others, all of them grinning widely, though he noticed that John and Cheryl were ushering them away from the door rather quickly. He just barely caught a glimpse of a large guy who seemed to be staring daggers their way before the door closed and they walked away along the front of the theater.

“That was so good!” Mabel gushed. “All the explosions, and the car chases, and the hero had a grappling hook! You know, I’ve always wanted one of those.”

Dipper gave her a curious smirk. “Really?”

Mabel nodded emphatically.

Dipper’s smirk became a wide smile. “You know, my great-uncles run a tourist trap up in Oregon. I helped out up there the last few summers and I think I remember seeing some grappling hooks in the gift shop.”

Mabel gasped. “ _Really?_ ”

Dipper nodded. “If you want, I can ask and see if they can send one down to me for you.”

Mabel’s eyes grew wide. “You’d do that?”

“Sure. I mean, Stan probably won’t give me a discount for being, you know, a relative or anything, but I saved up some money.”

Mabel suddenly came up and wrapped her arms around his waist, lifting him entirely off his feet as if he weighed nothing and swung him around like a rag doll. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” she cried.

“Whoa, whoa, Mabel,” Cheryl interjected, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder to calm her down. “Don’t break him just yet.”

Mabel quickly regained her composure and set Dipper back on his feet. “Sorry.”

Dipper wobbled a bit unsteadily, reaching for John to regain his balance. “I-It’s okay.” He smiled to reassure her that he was fine. “I’ll give Stan a call tomorrow and ask about the grappling hook.” He heard Mabel let out an excited sound and took a cautious step back. Luckily, she didn’t reach for him again.

“Well!” John interjected. “I’m glad you two had a good time. And that you two have gotten over your stage fright.”

“Um, yeah,” Dipper agreed, blushing as he realized he and Mabel had probably spoke to each other more just now than they had before. “I...had a really good time.” He scratched the back of his neck as his heart began to thump harder. “I don’t suppose...you’d like to go out again...sometime?”

Mabel smiled. In the back of her mind, her mother’s rule about dating still loomed, but she’d had such a wonderful time today. “I...yes, I’d love to.”

Dipper smiled back. He’d worked up the nerve to ask Mabel out himself...and she said yes! “Gr-great! Um...when?”

Mabel considered. “Well...the truth is, my mom doesn’t want me dating.” Dipper’s smile fell a bit. “B-but I still want to see you again! J-just maybe not so soon? M-maybe in a couple weeks?”

Dipper’s smile returned and he nodded. “Sure! And, I haven’t really seen you around school, cause I’m usually in the library or the science lab, but I’ll try and catch you in the hallways sometime so we can figure out what we’ll do.”

Mabel nodded. “Sounds great!”

Next to them, John turned to Cheryl. “Looks like our job here is done.”

She looked at him warily. “Mabel’s gonna need my help covering for her.”

“Yeah, but you’re not gonna always drive her around and hang around them like a hawk, are you?”

“If I have to, yeah.”

John stared up at the sky. “You’re killing me here!”

She stepped right up to him and patted his shoulder. “It never would have worked out anyway.” She turned to Mabel. “We should get going. Don’t want your mom to start wondering where you are.”

Mabel jumped and went to leave, turning back to Dipper one last time. “Bye, Dipper.”

Dipper waved to her. “Bye. I’ll see you at school.”

As the two girls walked away, Dipper turned back to John. “And we should get going, too. I promised my dad that I’d still help him with the yard work after the movie.”

John was sullen as they walked towards his car. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

*********

The ride back to Dipper’s house was mostly silent, save for the music on the radio. John, for his part, was still bummed at being shut down by Cheryl. Dipper, on the other hand, was trying to brainstorm possible ideas for his and Mabel’s next date. He spent the car ride compiling a list of restaurants in his head that he liked and thought Mabel would like, too.

When they pulled up in front of Dipper’s house, he saw something that gave him pause: his father standing outside the front door, looking directly at him. Even though he didn’t look angry, Dipper still gulped. _Oh, crap_ , he thought. _He knows I lied to him, doesn’t he?_ He worked to calm his nerves and got out of the car as nonchalantly as possible. “H-hey, Dad,” he called. “You waiting on me so we can get started on the yard?”

Aaron simply shook his head. “Waiting, yeah, but not because of the yard. Could I have a word with you inside?” he asked. “Both of you.”

Dipper’s heart froze. _Both of us?_ He leaned down and looked at John. “He wants to speak to both of us inside.”

John arched an eyebrow. “What? Why?”

“I think he knows I lied to him.”

“But then why did he let you go?”

Dipper shook his head. “I don’t know, but we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

John turned off his car and got out, following Dipper towards the house. When he saw that they were coming, Aaron turned and led them inside, gesturing towards the couch. “Have a seat, boys.”

Dipper’s nerves kept winding up with every step, but he did as he was told. John sat down next to him while Aaron simply stood across from them. “Do you want to explain to me what happened earlier, boys?”

Dipper gulped. “Wh-what do you mean, Dad?”

“I _mean_ , why did you lie to me?”

Dipper felt his heart drop in his chest, while Aaron gave him a knowing smirk.

“I’d like to remind you that Stanley Pines is my relative, too. You think you’re the only Pines boy to be sent to Gravity Falls for a summer?”

Dipper closed his eyes and groaned inwardly at his mistake. Of course he’d thought that, but who could blame him? His dad had never really said or done anything to indicate otherwise. Or was that just it? He was so good, he could mask it perfectly?

“I followed you to the movie theater,” Aaron continued, “and I watched the two of you.”

John suddenly piped up. “It was all my idea, sir,” he blurted. “He tried to tell me that he had to help you with the yard, but I insisted. I was the one who told him to say we had a test and everything. It was all me.”

Aaron took it all in and looked to his son. “Is that true?”

Dipper nodded. “Yes, it’s true. But I’m just as guilty for going along with it. I’m sorry, Dad.”

Aaron’s left them hanging for a moment before finally speaking. “Apology accepted. But really, boys...do you really think I’m that old-fashioned? If the two of you want to go on a date together, you don’t need to go behind my back.”

The two young men stared blankly at him. “What?” Dipper asked, confused.

“Come on, it’s 2016. I saw the way John was acting around you outside the theater, Mace. The way you were looking at the romantic movie poster. You don’t honestly think I’m _that_ behind the times, do you?”

Dipper still couldn’t believe what his dad was suggesting. “Y-you think John and I--?”

“You mean you’re okay with it?” John quickly cut in, surprising Dipper. Dipper looked at him with even greater confusion, but John just gave him a quick wink.

“Of course I’m okay with it,” Aaron confirmed. “I mean, I was a bit disappointed in you for lying to me, but when I saw you two outside the theater, I realized why you did it. And I’ll admit it also took me a little by surprise after you kept talking about that redheaded girl who works for Stan, but you’re still my son and I love you.”

Dipper’s brain threatened to turn into mush. It took him a few moments to realize that this actually worked in his favor, in a very weird way. It did take the heat off of him a bit since his dad was thinking the subterfuge was more out of fear of a negative reaction. But could he and John really keep up an act like that around him? John certainly seemed to be improvising rather well. He mustered up a slightly off-kilter smile. “Thanks, Dad.” John inched a little closer to him, making him tense up.

“And while I know you guys might not be out to all your friends,” Aaron continued to Dipper’s enduring chagrin, “you boys don’t have to worry about putting up an act or anything around here. You two can totally be yourselves in front of me, I promise.”

Dipper simply sat stunned. “O-okay, Dad…we will.”

“Okay, I can see I’ve embarrassed you enough,” Aaron said, finally cutting some of the tension. “I just wanted you both to know that I support you.”

Dipper laughed nervously, but John dared to wrap an arm around Dipper and pull him close. “We really appreciate it, Mr. Pines.”

“Please, call me Aaron.”

John nodded. “Thank you...Aaron.” He stood up and turned to Dipper, holding his hand. “I’ll see you at school on Monday, okay?”

Dipper looked back and forth from John to his dad, who was starting to make his way towards the kitchen. “Y-yeah,” he squeaked.

John gripped his hand and finally released him and crossed to the front door. “Thanks again, Mr. P!” he called to the kitchen, and then he was gone, leaving one very confused teen behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was up with Anne Corbitt’s daughter. The problem was, Anne had no idea what it was.

It had started just a few days before. Mabel had come home from watching the meteor shower in extraordinarily high spirits, but Anne merely thought that perhaps Mabel had been inspired by the event. Perhaps she would even decide to work to improve her science grades. Goodness knew they could use some improvement. However, her attitude had remained largely unchanged since then when usually these bouts of enthusiasm rarely lasted longer than a day or so. Like her craft projects or her knitting, Mabel would power through whatever was on her mind and then move on to the next thing.

And now this morning, she seemed positively on Cloud Nine. She came twirling into the kitchen for breakfast without a care in the world. Anne wondered if she might have to fetch some twine or something to keep her from just floating off. It would be more amusing if she had any clue what the cause of this mood was. As Mabel hummed to herself, pouring an extra large bowl of three different sugary cereals, Anne decided to see what was up.

“Looks like someone really woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.”

Mabel turned to look at her. “Hmm? What do you mean?”

“I mean you. Look at you, dancing like you were in the Moscow Ballet or something. What’s got you in such a good mood, so I can try it for myself?”

Mabel seemed to hesitate for just the briefest of moments. Anne only barely registered it, but it was there. “Oh, I just had a really great dream last night.”

“A dream?” Anne picked up her coffee in both her hands, getting herself into “best friend” mode. “What kind of dream?”

Mabel hesitated again, more noticeably this time. “Promise not to get mad?”

Anne looked at her curiously. “For a dream? No, of course not.”

“Weeeellll...I dreamed that I met the cutest boy.”

Anne’s grin faltered for just a moment before she chided herself for such a reaction. This was a dream Mabel was talking about. There was absolutely nothing wrong with a dream. “Oh? And what happened after you met him?”

Mabel got a faraway look in her eyes. “I dreamed that he asked me out to the movies. He let me pick what we watched and bought us both snacks.”

“Was that all you did?”

Mabel shook her head, her mind thinking quickly. “No, that was only the first date. It was like one of those old-fashioned courtships; lots of romantic dinners and stuff. But also a bit of an 80s montage, cause it kept jumping from date to date.”

Anne nodded, amused at her daughter’s story. “So how did it end?”

Mabel’s faraway look grew even more so, as if she were picturing it right there. “He asked me to marry him, and I said yes, and it was a huge ceremony, then we got a house and had four kids and a pet pig.” She sighed. “It was beautiful.”

Anne grinned for a moment, but grew a bit more serious. “Well, it’s alright that it was a dream and all, but I don’t want you letting your head get full of these thoughts, alright?”

Mabel deflated at her mother’s words and she sighed again, more out of annoyance at hearing this sort of talk yet again. “I know, Mom. No dating till I’m eighteen. I don’t get it, though. Why not? Don’t you trust your own daughter?”

“Of course I trust you.” Anne moved around to her and brushed her hair. “It’s the boys I don’t trust. I’m afraid one of them might try to take advantage of you. I could never live with myself if I let that happen.”

Mabel let out a dry little chuckle. “Mom, I could beat up at least half the boys in school if they even thought of taking advantage of me.”

Anne was unmoved. “And then you’d be suspended from school and your grades would suffer and your chances of getting into a good college are down the toilet.”

Mabel rolled her eyes, but didn’t press the issue. She knew this wasn’t an argument she would win. Her mother had been quite clear from the moment she first expressed an interest in dating and romance. She could almost mouth along with her verbatim if she chose to, but she didn’t want to risk being grounded for that. Especially now that she had a second date with Dipper Pines on the offing. There was something else on her mind, though, something she hadn’t really thought about in some time. “Mom? What happened with you and dad?”

Anne was taken aback. Talk about a sudden shift in topic. “Wha-what do you mean?”

“I mean, what happened that you two separated and you kept me?” Mabel took a big spoonful of her breakfast, the milk having turned the cereal mushy. “The way you always talk about waiting till I’m eighteen to date, it just...I don’t know, it just makes me wonder if that had something to do with it.”

Anne swallowed, still not ready to broach this topic with Mabel. There was so much to tell her, but there was so much that she wasn’t ready to hear. Or, was it more that Anne wasn’t ready to tell her? That it wasn’t just a husband and a father that she had given up on. But Mabel had still asked the question. “I...yes, your father and I dated while we were still in high school, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Mabel stared, her spoon dangling an inch above her cereal. “Did...did he take advantage of you?”

Anne shook her head. “No. No, he wasn’t like that, thank God. But there were some things that I did that I realize I was too young for.” She didn’t elaborate, but Mabel had a feeling she could guess what those things might have included.

“So...what happened with you two?”

Anne shrugged “What often happens to young couples? We got married right out of high school, but we also argued quite a bit. For a brief moment, we thought that having children might be the answer, but even having you wasn’t enough to keep us from drifting apart.”

Mabel looked down into her bowl. She felt guilty somehow, like it was her fault that her mother’s marriage didn’t work out.

She felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder. “Hey,” Anne said gently. “Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t have anything to do with what happened. It just wasn’t meant to be, that’s all. I’m still really happy to have you as my daughter.”

Mabel looked back up at her and mustered up a wan grin. “Thanks, Mom.”

Anne grinned back. “Now finish your breakfast. You don’t to be late for school.”

Mabel nodded and resumed her eating. She still had the feeling she wasn’t getting the whole story, though, and wondered if she ever would learn it all.

*********

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! He really thinks that?”

Dipper let out a sigh, instantly regretting making this phone call. “Yes, Wendy, he really thinks that.”

“Oh my God, dude, that’s the funniest thing I think I’ve ever heard.”

“Well, I’m glad one of us is happy that my dad thinks I’m gay. Or bi, or pansexual, or whatever he thinks I am.” He cast a quick glance down the school hallway, checking again that no one was within earshot of him. While he was reluctantly content to let his dad believe this lie, he wasn’t sure he wanted such talk to get around the student body.

He heard Wendy continuing to giggle on her end of the line. “Sorry, Dipper, but that really made my whole week. Business is kind of down right now, and Stan’s been doing his best to dock pay whenever he can.”

Dipper winced a little. “Ooh...sorry to hear that. Well, if it helps, I do have a request for something from the gift shop. Does Stan still have those grappling hook guns?”

There was a brief pause. “You know what, I’m not sure. Just a sec...” Dipper heard the sound of her boots on the gift shop floor and her voice humming a few bars of “Straight Blanchin’” under her breath. “I think he had them in the back corner, last I saw… Aha! Bingo! You’re in luck, man, we still have a few.”

“Perfect! You think you can ship one to me? I’ll CashFriend you the money plus the shipping. Stan’ll appreciate the sale, I’m sure.”

As if on cue, he suddenly heard: “Wendy! No shopping for yourself on the clock!”

“Relax, Stan,” Wendy replied. “I’m on the phone with Dipper. He asked me to send him one of these and he said he’ll pay.”

“I don’t care if there hasn’t been many people here today, you’re still on the clock, missy.”

“No. THIS IS FOR DIPPER!” Dipper had to quickly yank his phone away from his ear to protect his eardrum. “HE’S GONNA PAY TO HAVE IT SHIPPED TO HIM!”

“Oh. Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place? Make sure he pays full price. No family discount!”

Dipper heard Wendy sigh as he brought his phone back to his ear. “Stan’s hearing is really starting to go downhill, but he won’t go get new hearing aids. Even when Soos offered to get them himself.”

Dipper shook his head, but smiled. “He’ll never change. Anything to save a buck.”

“So...you must be pretty serious about this Mabel girl, huh?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Look at you, buying her gifts after only the first date.” Dipper felt his cheeks begin to heat up. “And I bet you’re blushing right now, aren’t you?”

“N-no!” he insisted, though his voice still cracked a bit.

Wendy laughed. “I’m just giving you shit, Dipper, relax. I think it’s awesome that you’re so serious about her.”

“R-really? Thanks. I mean...I think if you met her, you’d agree that she’s pretty special. I don’t know what it is about her, but...I get this feeling, like she was always meant to be part of my life. That probably sounds corny as hell, doesn’t it?”

“Mmmmmm, a little corny, maybe, but that doesn’t mean it may not be true.”

Dipper relaxed a bit. Wendy was always the coolest girl he’d known and not just in what she could do. She could be an absolute badass when she chose to be, but she could also be extremely laid back and collected. He might not always find it easy to do so, but he found he could talk to her about pretty much anything and receive no judgment. “Thanks, Wendy.”

“Don’t mention it, dude. So how’s your friend dealing with having to pose as your boyfriend?”

Dipper sighed again, wishing they weren’t back on that track again. “Honestly, I think he’s enjoying it. You know what he said to me just before I met Mabel? I asked him what he’d do if he couldn’t find a girl to go out with, and he told me he’d just switch to guys. He even dared to ask me if I was interested in going to the movies with him.”

Wendy laughed. “You think maybe he’s got a bit of a crush on you?”

Dipper paused. “I’m trying not to think about it, actually.”

“Why?”

Dipper licked his lips. “Because I’m not sure how to respond to that.”

“You mean you don’t know what to say without hurting his feelings, or that you just don’t know how you feel about it?

“…A little of both, maybe?”

“Hmm...reminds me of when a certain guy I knew had a crush of his own.”

Dipper thought about it. Was this how Wendy had felt, dealing with his having a crush on her? His feelings had never been fully reciprocated, but she had told him that he was important to her. John was certainly a good friend. His insistence on Dipper going to talk to Mabel when it was he who had been there with the intention of scoping out girls, not to mention his willingness to go along with the pretense of them being a couple to appease his dad spoke to that. But was there more to it than just that? He wondered if maybe he and John needed to have a serious talk soon.

“Now you’ve stoked my curiosity.” He caught himself quickly. “Not _that_ kind of curiosity.”

Wendy burst out into laughter again. “Dude, you don’t need to worry about that with me. You really think _I’m_ gonna make a big deal out of something like that? I’m a flannel-wearing, ax-swinging lumber-jane. You think I don’t get asked that kind of question all the time? Whether or not you have any feelings for other guys doesn’t mean I won’t be your friend anymore.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. It just wasn’t anything I was expecting to think about myself, you know?”

“I know, trust me. Well, if you have any questions, as someone who’s had to field those sorts of questions and rumors, feel free to ask me, okay?”

“Thanks again, Wendy. I’m...not sure if I’ll have any, but it’s good of you to offer.”

Over the phone, Dipper heard another voice pipe up. One that brought a big smile to his face. “Ah, Wendy, there you are. Are you free? I could use a hand down in the lab on something.”

“Uh, I’m not sure, Mr. Pines,” Wendy answered. “Stan might dock even more of my pay if I leave the shop. Even if we _are_ empty right now. Besides, I’m on the phone with Dipper.”

“Oh, is he on the other end?” Ford asked

“Yeah, you wanna talk to him?”

“If you don’t mind?” There was a moment of silence, followed by his great uncle’s voice. “Dipper, my boy, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, Grunkle Ford. I, uh, was just telling Wendy that I met a girl the other day.”

Despite not being able to see Ford, the smile was evident in his voice. “A girl? That’s wonderful! What’s her name?”

“Mabel. Mabel Corbitt.”

“How did you meet her?”

“It was at the meteor shower.”

That only stoked Ford’s excitement. “So she’s interested in science, too?”

“Actually, not so much. She and her friend were only there because there was so much talk about it around town.”

Dipper could hear the disappointment. “I see. Well, that’s still fine. So! Have you asked her out?”

“We went to the movies last weekend and we’ve made tentative plans for a second date.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’ve made a list of nice restaurants. I just need to settle on one.”

Once more, Dipper heard another sudden outburst over the phone. “Jeez, Sixer, if a call from Dipper was enough to get you out of your lab, I’d have him call more often.”

“Now settle down, Stanley,” Ford admonished. “He was only telling me about this girl he met named Mabel.”

“He bought himself a framed table? What the heck does that even mean?”

Ford sighed. “No, Stanley. You know, I should probably take a look at your hearing aids one of these days.”

“Will you guys quit whispering?” Stan asked. He was growing more and more agitated by the second.

“We should end this call, Dipper. Sorry we couldn’t talk more.”

“That’s okay, Grunkle Ford. I have class soon anyway. Tell Wendy bye and say hello to Soos for me, okay?”

“Absolutely. Goodbye, Dipper.”

“Goodbye, Grunkle Ford.” Dipper tapped “end call” just as Stan was about to launch into another tirade. He looked down at his phone and thought about his friends in Gravity Falls. He was sure that Mabel would love it there and that everyone there would love her in return. But he was getting way ahead of himself. He only had one date with her under his belt. He tucked his phone back in his pocket and fished out the list of restaurants, looking them over as he walked to his next class.

*********

“So there we were: Wendy, Soos, and I wrestling with Grunkle Stan in zero gravity, the three of us trying to get to this button and shut down the portal. Stan is begging, _pleading_ with us not to press the button. Saying over and over that it’s all been for the family.”

Mabel sat across the table from Dipper, listening raptly to his tale. He’d spent the entire date recounting his adventures in Gravity Falls: how he’d discovered the mysterious Journal #3 in the woods; how despite the book’s warning to trust no one, he’d allowed his two friends in on the secret and brought them along on many of his quests; and currently, how he’d discovered that his great uncle had been lying to him about...well everything, it seemed.

“I finally had enough and just screamed at him, ‘How is any of this for your family?! How is risking the entire world the right thing to do?’ He just stared at me...and I’ll never forget his face...because he started to tear up. He said, ‘But _he’s_ out there...somewhere...I have to bring him back. It’s my fault...It’s all my fault.’”

“ _Who’s_ out there?” Mabel asked.

Dipper pointed at her. “That’s exactly what I said. And Stan said, ‘The author of the journals...my brother.’”

Mabel’s eyes grew wide. “Shut...UP!”

“Stan said that the two of them had fought and in their scuffle, the portal was activated and his brother was pulled through. He’d spent the last thirty years trying to bring him back, to make it right. I didn’t know what to believe anymore, but we were running out of time. I asked him, ‘Would _he_ want you to take such a big risk just to bring him home?’ And that seemed to get through to him. He said that he’d been a loser all his life and he just wanted to do something right.

I yelled that the right thing would be to shut it down. The countdown was nearly over. With barely any time to spare, he pushed off the wall to the button, said, ‘Sorry, Sixer,’ and pressed the button.”

Mabel sat back in her seat, letting out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. “So what happened next? What about the government guys?”

“Well, we had to hunker down while the agents kept searching for us all above ground. Luckily, they hadn’t found the secret entrance yet. During that time, Stan filled us in on what had happened. How he and his brother had grown up so close, only for them to grow apart as his brother focused more on science. After accidentally ruining his brother’s science fair project, Stan was kicked out of the house.

“He wandered the country for years after that, trying and failing to raise a fortune selling cheap crap, when he finally got a postcard from his brother requesting he go to his cabin. Stan thought that maybe they were going to finally patch things up, but all the author wanted him for was to take one of his journals and take it far, far away.

“Stan was heartbroken, and in his anger they fought, and the portal was activated, taking his brother away. Left alone in a strange town, Stan was forced to assume his brother’s identity.”

“Wait, what?” Mabel interrupted. “You mean his name wasn’t Stan?”

“Well, it was, but we all thought his name was Stanford when it was really Stanley. The real Stanford was lost on the other side of the portal.”

“Wow...Stanley and Stanford...”

“You think that’s nuts, you won’t believe what happened next.”

Mabel slammed her hands down on the table, startling their neighbors in the adjacent booths. “There’s more?!”

Dipper chuckled. “So Stan finishes his story, when we start to hear the government agents getting close to finding the lab. Then, from out of nowhere, a sphere of light just appears in the middle of the room and someone steps out of it. He looks around the room, sees the four of us, and he zeroes in on Stan. He looks at him and says, ‘Stanley?’”

Mabel gasped realizing who it must have been. “No...way...”

Dipper grinned and nodded. “Yep. It was the real Stanford Pines. Stan was shocked. ‘Sixer?’ he asked. ‘Is it really you?’

“Ford was angry that there were outsiders in his lab, but I explained how I was his nephew.

“Ford stared at me. ‘I’m...an uncle?’ He made to take a step towards me, but then we all heard the agents again. ‘What’s going on?’

“’We don’t have time for a full explanation, but there are government agents upstairs,’ I explained. He yelled as Stan for bringing the government there, but I said there would be time after we got rid of them.

“Ford looked like he had something else to say to Stan, but didn’t say it. ‘You’re right, what did you say your name was? Dipper?’ He looked around the wrecked lab. ‘If only I had held onto that memory gun my assistant created...’ As luck would have it, I still had the memory gun from the Society of the Blind Eye, and I handed it to him.

“’How did you…? Never mind, that’s not important.’ He took the gun, hooked up some wires to it, ordered us to cover our ears and then he triggered it. The amplified memory gun erased the agents’ memories of why they were there and Ford just posed as their superior officer and ordered them away.”

Mabel sat back on her seat, blown away by his story. “So wait...how did he get back to this dimension?”

“Remember that triangle guy, Bill?”

Mabel nodded.

“Well, it turned out he was the one who helped Ford create the portal. He planned to cross over into our dimension and take it over. Ford happened to be battling him when the portal started up. Bill thought it was his chance to come through, but when Stan closed it, he was caught off guard and that was the opening Ford needed to finish him off once and for all.

“After that, he went back to another dimension very much like ours, but the Ford of that dimension had figured out the right way to use the portal. With their help, they created a link to this dimension for him to come home.

“It was pretty tense for a bit, though. Ford still had some bad feelings toward Stan and I think he was close to punching him. But when Stan’s first words to him were that he was sorry for everything, the science project, the portal, everything, Ford’s anger went away. And when we compared our stories and realized that Stan closing the portal was what gave Ford his opening, Stan was overjoyed that he’d finally done something right.”

Mabel smiled. “So, they’re good now?”

“Well, Ford wasn’t too pleased with what Stan had done in his name, particularly turning the house into a tourist trap, but he was impressed with how successful it was. The rest of the summer was mostly them working to get Stan declared alive again and sorting out all the legalities. Fortunately, Ford still had contacts from college to vouch for him as the real deal. And things have been good ever since.”

*********

From their booth a short distance away, John and Cheryl both listened in on Dipper’s story. Cheryl turned up her nose a little. “Do you seriously believe him when he tells those tall tales?”

John gave her a serious look. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Really?” she looked at him as if he’d just given the stupidest test answer possible. “How can you believe such insane stories?”

John gave her a little knowing grin. “Because he’s shown me the newspaper clippings from the Gravity Falls Inquisitor. The strange gravitational stuff was front page news. And that’s not all. He showed me one clipping of him battling a giant bat.”

Cheryl gaped at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“The dude’s got a ton of pictures and stuff. If you asked him to bring some of it to school, he totally would. He just loves talking about that stuff. Just be prepared: if you get him going it’s hard to get him to stop.”

Cheryl mulled it over. She had to admit she’d been more than a little curious where Dipper had gotten all his crazy stories, but until this moment she had just assumed it was all baloney, just Dipper imitating his con-man uncle. But if it were all true… “How is he not scarred for life?”

John shrugged. “You got me. I don’t think I could deal with half the stuff Dipper says he has.” Cheryl seemed to look both at and through him. “What? You wondering why I’m still friends with him?”

Cheryl shook her head. “No, because it’s probably the same reason I’m still friends with Mabel despite her weirdness. She’s just so...friendly. Like, you just _want_ to be friends with her.”

John nodded. “Yeah, that’s true of Dipper, too.” He glanced back over his shoulder at the pair, Dipper wildly gesticulating while Mabel giggled. “Even before he started visiting Oregon over the summers, he was always interested in the supernatural and mysteries and stuff. I lost count of how many ‘adventures’ I got roped into.”

“Did you ever mind?”

John laughed. “Not really, no. I’d have probably been bored stupid otherwise.”

There seemed to be something else under his voice, it seemed to Cheryl. She took a drink of her soda, trying to work out the best wording. “So how does it feel to be posing as his boyfriend in front of his dad?”

John’s smile faded a little. “How do you know that?”

“Dipper told Mabel and she told me.” She held up her hands. “I swear no one else will hear about it from either of us.”

John relaxed, but his smile didn’t return. “It’s alright. I mean, it’s all for a good cause, right? I don’t want my bud to get into trouble any more than you want Mabel to get in trouble with her mom.”

Cheryl wasn’t totally convinced, but decided not to press the issue. Instead she turned her attention back to Dipper and Mabel in their booth.

*********

In the passenger seat of John’s car, Dipper kept stealing subtle glances at his friend. At least, _he_ thought he was being subtle about it. The truth was John had noticed it right from the first instance. He’d chosen to stay quiet about and wait for Dipper to decide to speak on his own, but the continuing looks were beginning to grate on him. Finally, he couldn’t stand it any longer. “Something on your mind, Dipper?”

Dipper was jolted out of his thoughts. He mentally cursed himself for not being subtle enough and tried to quickly find the words. “Well...” he began, though his voice faded as he failed to figure out how to say what he was thinking.

“Well…?” John prodded.

Dipper huffed. “It’s about you...and me...acting like boyfriends in front of my dad.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you really okay with it?”

“With what part of it, the pretending to be non-straight or the lying to your dad?” John’s brow furrowed. “Dude, are you not okay with lying to your dad? Is that it?”

Dipper shook his head. “No, it’s not that, but...can I be honest with you for a moment?”

John began to look worried. “Dipper, dude, you know you can.”

Dipper nodded, more for himself than for John. “I’ve just been thinking about what you said the other night before you spotted Cheryl and Mabel.”

John thought back to that night. “You mean about me trying to go out with guys?”

Dipper nodded. “...And when you asked me if I was interested in going to the movies with you.”

Understanding filled John’s features. Understanding, and a little bit more. “Oh, jeez, did I freak you out too much? I’m really sorry, man. I was just fooling.”

“But were you?” Dipper looked right at John. “I mean, yeah, what you said _did_ sort of freak me out a little bit, just because it was so out of nowhere, but I just took that as you being you. But then when you brought me home after the movie with Mabel and Dad thought that you and I were boyfriends, you were really quick to say that we were.”

John was silent for a long time, the tension in the car growing thicker and thicker. Dipper was beginning to think that maybe he shouldn’t have chosen this moment to broach the subject when John finally spoke. “So you wanna know...”

“...If you really do have feelings for me,” Dipper finished.

There was another, albeit shorter, stretch of silence. “Does it really matter? You’re seeing Mabel--”

“Because you literally pushed me over to her to say hi, something that only further confuses me about this.”

John sighed. “Yes, alright? Is that what you want to hear me say?”

Dipper felt...something. He wasn’t sure what it was. Neither good nor bad, a sort of huge sense of ambivalence. “For how long?”

“A couple years now. I just...wasn’t sure how to tell you. Or even if.”

Dipper grinned just ever so slightly, remembering Wendy’s words. “Well, you were certainly better at hiding it from me than I was from hiding my crush on Wendy Corduroy.”

John grinned, too. “Let’s just say I learned what _not_ to do from you.”

“So, why didn’t you say anything about it?”

“Come on, Dipper, do I really need to explain it to you? We’ve known each other since you moved here from Piedmont when we were six, and in all that time all I’d ever seen you ‘pine’ for, if you’ll pardon the pun, were girls. Case in point: the look on your face when you were looking at Mabel.”

Dipper thought for a moment. “That’s something else that’s confusing me. If you’ve had this crush on me, why go to the trouble of trying to set me up with someone else at all?”

“Dude, I might have a crush on you, but that’s nothing compared to how you were looking at her.”

“But why have me look at her and Cheryl to begin with? Why go girl-gazing?”

John shifted a bit in the driver’s seat. “Well, part of me was hoping I might find someone so I could maybe get over how I felt about you.”

That made Dipper feel bad, like he was somehow guilty of his friend’s emotions. “I’m sorry, man.”

John waved him off. “Don’t be, dude. It’s my problem, not yours.”

“Yeah, but now you’re stuck playing boyfriend with your crush while said crush is seeing a girl.”

John laughed dryly and shook his head a little. “I never said it would be easy.”

John rounded the last turn and approached Dipper’s house. Dipper, meanwhile, still felt bad. As John pulled into the driveway and put his car into park, Dipper looked over at him once more. Before he really knew what he was doing, he reached over and placed his hand on John’s arm. “Hey...thanks.”

John gave him a little smile in return. “Don’t mention it.”

Dipper gave his arm a little squeeze and then got out of the car. As the car reversed back into the street, Dipper waved good-bye to his friend. Despite what they’d just seemed to settle on, he wasn’t quite satisfied with what John was putting himself through for his sake. He wished there was something he could do for him. But what?


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper stepped into the kitchen, yawning and stretching as he thought about what he’d prepare for his breakfast. As he entered the room, he noticed his father standing at the open refrigerator, placing something wrapped in butcher paper inside. “G’morning, Dad,” he greeted mid-yawn.

Aaron turned around and greeted him with a smile. “Morning, Mace.” He closed the fridge and walked along the counter top to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. “Sleep well?”

Dipper nodded. “Still waking up, but yeah.” He gestured to the fridge. “What was that you were putting in there?”

“Oh, I just made a quick trip to the grocery store and bought a few pork chops for tonight.”

“Are we having company or something?”

Aaron nodded. “Maybe. I just realized you haven’t had John over since before I found out about you two.”

Dipper froze for just a moment. “Well...it’s only been a couple weeks.”

“I know, but I figure why wait? Why not make a nice dinner for my son and his boyfriend?”

Dipper didn’t really have a response to that. Really, what his dad was asking was perfectly reasonable. There wasn’t a good excuse to say no, other than admit that the whole thing was a ruse to cover that he was actually dating a girl. And now that he’d been keeping up said ruse, any punishment for shirking his duties would now be multiplied because of it. He had to admit, he really had sort of gotten himself into a bizarre pickle here.

As bad as that was, it was nothing compared to the actual triangle he’d learned he was a part of. Learning that John really did have feelings for him just added another layer of complexity to this whole mess. And it was throwing his own feelings for his friend out of whack. It was why he was still a bit groggy that morning. He’d spent half the night thinking and overthinking what he’d learned and how it impacted him. By the time he was finally able to get some sleep, all he could determine for sure was that he had absolutely no idea whatsoever.

“Well, since you’ve already bought the food, I guess I can see if he’s free to come over for supper.”

Aaron grinned and took a sip from his coffee. “Great. And if he’s already got plans for tonight, then whenever he is free and I’ll put the chops in the freezer in the meantime.”

Dipper nodded and went to the pantry to grab a box of cereal. As he poured out a bowlful, he wondered what Mabel would think of this. But how in the world could he tell her this?

A moment after he sat down and began to eat, he felt his father’s hand pat his shoulder. “I won’t pretend to know exactly what you’re feeling, son, but I hope you’ll believe me when I say I at least understand part of it.”

Dipper looked at him. “You do?”

Aaron shrugged. “Well, like a I said, not all of it, but I do understand a little of the trepidation at bringing your date to meet your parent.” A little grin began to curl the corner of his mouth. “When I was dating your mother, we both dreaded what our parents would think of the other.”

Dipper grimaced. This wasn’t really the same thing at all, though this was the first time in a while that his mother was mentioned. “What happened?”

“Our fears were pretty much unfounded.” Aaron played with his coffee cup a little. “We should have been more concerned with our own feelings towards each other.”

Now it was Dipper’s turn to reach over and place a hand on his father’s shoulder. “I know things didn’t work out with you two, but at least I came out of it, right?”

Aaron smiled, though Dipper thought he looked like he wanted to say something. The look passed in an instant and he clapped his back gently. “That’s right. And I’m looking forward to learning a bit more about how you and John got together.”

Dipper managed an awkward smile of his own, though if he was honest with himself, he wondered how exactly John’s feelings developed, too.

“Um…do you mind if I ask you a question? You don’t really need to answer this if you’re not comfortable, but…”

Dipper tensed a little, already suspecting what his dad was about to ask.

“I was just curious what you...I guess the term is ‘identify?’”

Yep, there it was. Not nearly as blunt as Dipper thought it might be, but the end result was essentially the same. He took another bite of his cereal as he worked out his response. “Honestly, I’m not quite sure,” he finally replied. “I mean, it’s not like I was never attracted to girls before...and to tell you the truth that hasn’t really changed. I guess I’m just sort of...taking it as it comes?”

Aaron nodded. “Of course. I hope you don’t think that was rude of me to ask.”

Dipper quickly shook his head. “Oh, no, of course not.”

Aaron looked relieved. “I’m glad. It’s just that I really want to be there for you, Mace. I had a couple of friends in high school who I later learned were in the closet and didn’t feel safe coming out to their families. When I saw you and John outside the theater the other day, part of me was afraid that you didn’t feel safe either.”

“Oh...no, Dad. It wasn’t anything like that. It’s just that...well, it had only just happened. So we just hadn’t gotten around to figuring out how to tell you.” He shrugged. “You just found out before we could do just that, that’s all.”

Aaron gave him a warm smile. “Good.” He downed the last of his coffee and stood. “Well, you go ahead and finish your breakfast and get on to school. And don’t forget to invite John over for dinner, okay?”

Dipper watched his father as he grabbed his jacket and crossed towards the door to the garage. “I will, Dad. And...thanks.”

Aaron gave him one last grin and stepped out of the room. Dipper waited until he heard the engine of his dad’s car start up and back out of the driveway before he let out his breath. He felt like not only was he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but the tide was beginning to roll in, too. When had his life had become a sitcom?

*********

Mabel had only been in the school library when her class assignments called for it. Not that she had anything against libraries. She loved going to the public library, but school libraries always seemed far too cold and uninviting. Unfortunately, this one was no different. Far too clean walls, cold steel shelves holding bland looking books, and she could swear that the librarian was the same stern-faced woman from all the other schools she’d attended. She wondered if the Department of Education had been the ones to discover cloning technology and had been holding onto it for this purpose.

As much as she disliked school libraries, though, she still needed to go inside to find Dipper. Thankfully, he didn’t tuck himself away in some far corner and force her into an impromptu game of hide and seek. He’d chosen the first available table to sit at, and positioned himself so he could see her when she entered. Grinning, she took the seat directly opposite him.

However, Dipper didn’t immediately react to her arrival. His head was still buried in the book he’d plucked from the shelf. What was more, as Mabel observed him, his eyes were drifting around the page, not really reading anything.

She coughed, perhaps a bit too loudly. Both Dipper and the librarian started at the sudden noise. Dipper closed his book and gave her a quiet apology while the librarian seemed to be trying to burn a hole in Mabel’s head with her eyes before giving up and turning around, picking up a trashy romance novel and reading to herself.

“A bit preoccupied there, Dip?”

Dipper blushed. “I, ahhhh, I guess you could say that.” His eyes drifted back down towards the book, occasionally flitting up ever so briefly to look at her before farting back to the pages.

After about five seconds of continued silence, Mabel broke it. “Well?”

Despite not being very loud, Dipper still jolted a little in his seat. “Well what?”

“Well, what’s on your mind?”

Once again, Dipper didn’t immediately answer, but Mabel didn’t allow him to demur, lightly rapping her knuckles on the tabletop to indicate her impatience. He sighed, though she noticed that his blush hadn’t diminished at all. He glanced around, as if making sure they weren’t being overheard. Mabel did the same, but all she could see was the librarian still nose deep in her own book.

Dipper lowered his head down close to the table. “You know how John’s had to pose as my boyfriend for my dad, right?”

Mabel nodded, suppressing a giggle. As cute as she found it, Dipper’s attitude didn’t seem like he was finding it as cute right now.

“Well, I found out that John actually does have a thing for me.”

Mabel’s eyes grew wide. “He does?!”

Dipper nodded. “I found out yesterday.”

“Since when?”

“I don’t know all the details yet. John seemed pretty reluctant to even admit his feelings in the first place.”

Mabel was confused. “But what about him trying to get you and I to date? And the way he acted around Cheryl?”

“Well, part of that is just the way he always is...or was. I don’t know, but he, uh…” He began to blush. “He showed me a photo he took of me looking at you at the park. I was...pretty fixated on you.”

This time Mabel did giggle. “So what’s going on with you two? Have you guys talked it out yet?”

Dipper shook his head. “No, but I may get a chance tonight. My dad wants me to invite him to dinner tonight. I’m not sure I’m ready for it, though.”

“Why not?”

Dipper’s blush deepened. “I…” He looked around once again. “I’m not sure how _I_ feel about all this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...what if...I start to feel something for John? What would that mean for you and me? I don’t want to be unfair to you, but I don’t want to hurt John either. I just…” He snarled his hands in his hair and let out a quiet growl. “I’m just so unsure.”

Mabel thought about it for a moment. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Dipper sputtered, staring at her. “What?!” He snapped his head around to make sure he didn’t disturb the librarian.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Mabel repeated.

She watched Dipper try to figure out why she was asking him this. Like, was this a trick question? Finally, she watched him tense up a little and reply, “...Yes?”

She grinned. “Then I’m not too worried. Go ahead and invite John over and have a good time. And what happens happens.”

Dipper continued to stare at her, disbelieving. “Are...are you sure?”

Without a word, she stood slightly and leaned across the table, reaching over and pulling him up. His eyes grew even wider as he saw her lips pucker up a little and suddenly they were pressed to his. Instantly, his brain short circuited. The kiss could have lasted a split second or a full ten minutes for all he knew. The next thing he was aware of was sitting back in his seat and Mabel giving him a satisfied grin.

“Yeah...pretty sure.” She leaned over again, her grin growing wider as she got close to his ear. “Just, no getting jealous if I decide to give kissing girls a try, too, okay?”

Dipper coughed and his cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. Giggling, Mabel stood and made her way to the door. He watched her as she paused to blow him another kiss before stepping out into the hallway.

*********

As Dipper watched Mabel disappear through the door, a bit of movement in his periphery caught his attention. He turned slightly to find the librarian looking directly at him. He tensed, afraid for a stern lecture or worse, but instead the old lady flashed him a smirk and winked at him before turning back to her pulp fiction. Suddenly very uncomfortable, he quickly grabbed his bag and walked out of the library. Mabel had already vanished from sight, but that wasn’t who he was interested in finding. He made a beeline for where John’s locker was, hoping he could catch his friend before he got cold feet again.

As luck would have it, as he rounded a corner and entered the large commons area, he saw John walking just a few steps ahead of him. He felt his heart pick up a little as he called out to him. “John!”

John turned around, a smile replacing his look of curiosity when he saw who it was who called his name. “Hey, Dipper. What’s up?”

Dipper sped up his stride to close the distance between them and caught John by the elbow, steering him towards John’s locker. “Want a quick word with you before our next class...but I don’t want anyone overhearing.”

John raised an eyebrow, the look of curiosity returning to his face. “Ooookay?” He followed along, confused, until they reached his locker.

“My dad wanted me to invite you over for supper tonight,” Dipper began, a fresh blush creeping into his cheeks.

John stared at him for a second. “Really?”

Dipper nodded. “And...well...I’d like you to come over, too.” John’s stare turned into more of a gape. “If you can, that is,” Dipper added quickly. “I mean, it’s really short notice, after all, so I realize you may already have plans for this evening, and my dad said if you can’t make it he’ll just put the pork chops in the freezer until you can come over--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” John interrupted, laughing. “You’re rambling, man. I’d love to come over...but...what about Mabel?”

“Well, I talked to her about it and she was okay with it.” Dipper’s brow furrowed as he replayed his chat with her. “In fact, she seemed extraordinarily okay, now that I think about it.”

“I see...” John mused. “Well, if it’s alright with her, then that’s alright with me. You said your dad’s making pork chops?”

Dipper nodded. “I’m not sure what else he has in mind for sides, but yeah, he bought some fresh chops this morning.”

“Sounds great. Did he want me to just come over right after school, or come along later?”

Dipper paused. “You know, he didn’t actually say one way or the other. I’ll call him during lunch and find out, then I’ll let you know, okay?”

John nodded. “Okay.”

Dipper glanced around the hall, but everyone passing by was pretty much in their own respective bubble as they all walked by. “I’m, uh...not gonna lie, dude. I’m a bit nervous.”

John began to exchange a couple of books in his bag for ones in his locker. “Cause it’s your dad?”

Dipper began to scratch at his arm a little. “Partly, yeah.”

John looked at him again. “What else?”

Dipper looked around another time before speaking. “I don’t...” He sighed and tried to find the words. “Mabel said she’s okay with this, but I’m really afraid of hurting either or both of you,” he finally said.

John grew a bit confused. “Why both of us?” he asked.

Dipper sighed again. “Because...” He shook his head. “Never mind, I still haven’t really figured it all out yet for myself.”

“Dude...” John began, then made his own quick glance around the hallway. “Did what I tell you last night really mess you up that bad?”

Dipper made a bit of a face. “Not really mess me up, but...well, I spent most of last night in one of my thinking moods.”

“Well, there’s your big mistake right there,” John added with a grin.

“Yeah, no argument here, I’ll admit,” Dipper agreed, rubbing his eyes. “But what you told me did make me wonder about myself.”

“And did you figure anything out?”

“Just that I was tired.” Both boys began to laugh.

“Seriously, Dipper, don’t think about it too hard,” John said, closing his locker. “Sometimes you just gotta follow your impulses and not worry about what they mean or don’t mean. I figure life’s too short to worry about every little implication of every little detail. Don’t worry about what the butterfly’s wings will cause half a world away; just fly and enjoy yourself once in a while, you know?”

Dipper thought about it and nodded. “I’ll...I’ll try. When did you become a philosopher?”

John laughed. “What? You think because my mind is usually on one track only that I can’t occasionally have a serious thought sometimes?”

Dipper shrugged. “I guess I’m learning all sorts of new sides to you, aren’t I?”

A moment later, the bell for the next class rang. “Crap,” the both of them said simultaneously. “I’ll let you know when to be over,” Dipper told his friend, dashing down the hall to his next class while John ran the other way.

*********

“I’m glad you could come over for dinner,” Aaron said as he passed a bowl of asparagus to John.

John took the offered bowl and dished out some of the stalks before passing it along to Dipper. “Thank you for inviting me. I’ll be honest, I was a little surprised when Dipper told me.”

Aaron shook his head, grinning with slight amusement. “I don’t know why you would be. I already told you both I was fine with it.” He sighed. “Seriously, do I really strike you as that old-fashioned?”

Both John and Dipper shook their heads. “Of course not, Dad,” Dipper insisted. “We just...well, we kinda _were_ uncertain how you’d feel, I guess, so we just never really thought about having dinner like this.” He looked to John for support, who nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but we’re really glad you’ve been so supportive,” John added.

“I’ll tell you what I told Mason this morning,” Aaron went on as he took a bite of his pork chop. “I had a couple of friends when I was around your age who I found out were closeted because they were afraid of how their families and friends would react. When I saw the two of you outside the theater, I was reminded of them and I knew I couldn’t let you guys deal with that kind of fear.”

Hearing such a sentiment from his dad warmed Dipper’s heart. Even if he, himself, wasn’t sure what was going on in his own head, it felt good to know that his dad truly had his best interests at heart.

“If you don’t mind me asking, though,” Aaron continued, “I am curious to know how all this...developed between you two.”

Dipper turned to John, unsure where to even begin to create an answer for his dad. He was somewhat relieved to find that John was grinning, perhaps ready with an answer. He just hoped he would be able to follow along without much prodding.

“Well, Dipper and I’ve been friends pretty much ever since you moved here from Piedmont, obviously,” John began, “but it didn’t really start to happen until just a few years ago, in freshman year.”

“What happened?” Aaron asked.

“It was early in the school year, and Dipper had only just come back from visiting Oregon again. Just like the year before, he kept going on and on about what he saw and what he did. Most of the class either didn’t believe any of it or just wanted him to shut up, but I enjoyed hearing it all. Mostly cause I didn’t think I’d get the chance to see it for myself. But there was something about the way he was telling us about it that year; he had...a glow about him.”

Dipper found himself leaning over his plate slightly as he listened. This was all new to him. Sure, he knew he got excited and animated when he talked about Gravity Falls, but this was the first time someone said he “glowed.” Was that really true?

“I didn’t really understand it at first, cause no one else seemed to notice it. Just me, and only when he was talking about Gravity Falls. We kept hanging out and everything, just like we used to, and as that year went on, slowly and slowly, I began to see that glow appear at other times. Like, while really getting into a video game, or chomping down a pizza with some other friends and just chatting; just everyday things, but because we were having such a good time, we were enjoying ourselves even more.”

“So it was you who noticed it first?” Aaron asked.

John nodded. “It took me a while to figure out what it meant. At first, I just thought it was because he’d been away all summer, but that didn’t really make sense since he spent the summer before up in Oregon, too.”

“So what tipped you off?”

John began to blush. “Um...well...it was catching a look of him while changing for Phys Ed.”

Both Dipper and Aaron began to blush, as well. Aaron coughed. “I see, well…”

John chuckled. “Anyway, one day I was just looking at him and it finally hit me what I was feeling. I didn’t say anything about it to him, though. I still had no idea how he felt.”

That spurred Aaron to look at Dipper. “And how about you, Mason?”

Dipper tensed. He still wasn’t quite prepared with a cover story. But maybe a variation on the truth could work. “Well, it was kind of a recent thing for me, to tell you the truth,” he began. “But what happened was, we were hanging out one day and he was being his usual self, scoping girls out.”

John raised his hands in defense. “Hey, just because I was attracted to you didn’t mean I stopped being attracted to girls!”

The three of them laughed before Dipper continued. “Well, I asked him what he would do if he ended up striking out with every girl he tried. And he replied that he’d probably switch to guys instead.”

“How did you react?” Aaron asked.

“Surprised, at first. I really wasn’t expecting an answer like that. I pressed him for more and that was when he admitted how he felt for me.” He looked into John’s eyes, thinking about it all. “In the end, I thought, ‘Why not give it a chance?’ He’s my best friend, after all. And that’s pretty much it.”

Aaron smiled. “I’m really happy for you both. If there’s anything I can do for either or you, just say the word.”

“Thank you, Aaron,” John said with a smile.

“Yeah...thanks, Dad,” Dipper agreed.

“So,” Aaron continued as he dug back into his chop, “You two have any other plans this week?”

Dipper and John both looked at one another. “Uhhhh...not really,” Dipper offered, reaching for his glass of Pitt. “I hadn’t even really thought that far ahead yet.” That was a lie; he was planning on asking Mabel out to perhaps another movie that weekend, provided his dad didn’t need him around the house.

A tiny grin curled Aaron’s lip. “Well, if the two of you would like some... _privacy_...just let me know.”

Dipper nearly choked on the gulp of soda he had in his mouth. “DAD!” he cried.

“What?”

“How...how can you just say that?!”

“What?” Aaron repeated. “I was your age once, too, and just because you’re not dating a girl doesn’t mean you’re not thinking of doing some of the same things. If you guys aren’t out to everyone, then you surely want some privacy once in a while, right? Well, just say the word.”

Dipper was mortified. He looked at John, but his friend was obviously fighting back laughter. “I...well...I guess…”

Aaron chuckled good-naturedly and reached over to pat his shoulder. “Oh, I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, son, but that’s part of the job of a parent.”

Dipper began to relax a little bit once again.

“But I am serious about giving you guys some privacy. You don’t need to explain anything to me, just say you guys want to be alone for a bit and I’ll make myself scarce, okay?”

Dipper gulped. “I...okay, Dad.” He wondered if this night could get any more awkward.

“And if you want, I can pick up some—“ Aaron began, but cut himself off. “Actually, I’ll say something later. I think I’ve embarrassed you enough for one night.”

Dipper furrowed his brow, wondering what his father was talking about...and then he figured it out for himself. He blushed bright red and turned to find John equally red-faced.

*********

“That was some yummy meatloaf, Mom,” Mabel sighed, patting her tummy satisfyingly.

Anne rose from her seat and began to clear the table. “Oh, you say that about everything I make, honey.”

Mabel picked up her glass and drank the last sip of her milk. Her mother’s rule: no Mabel Juice at the dinner table. She didn’t particularly care for that rule, but with how good the meals always were it was a more than fair trade off. “I always say it because it’s always true.”

Anne beamed at her as she rinsed off their plates and placed them in the dishwasher. “Well, thank you, sweetie. It’s good to know my cooking is appreciated.” She turned to look at her daughter. “Things going well in school?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Mabel replied, waving her hand in a dismissive, circular motion.

“You’re not falling behind anything, are you? The way you’ve been acting the last week or two, with those boy dreams of yours...”

“Oh, Mom...they’re just silly dreams!”

“Dreams or not, young lady,” Anne pressed, sweetly but sternly, “I don’t want to get your report card in the mail and find that your grades have suffered.”

“My grades are fine, I promise,” Mabel insisted. This was actually quite true. She’d always kept her grades at an acceptable level, but lately she’d been working doubly hard, with Dipper’s help, to bolster her grades. He’d even helped her raise her quiz scores in science class! That was sure to please her mom.

Anne poured herself a cup of coffee and sat back down at the table across from Mabel. “I’m sorry for nagging at you like this.”

“No, it’s okay.” Mabel grinned. “I know you want me to do my best.”

Anne smiled back and patted her hand. “That’s my girl.” The two of them sat in silence for a long moment. It was about two seconds too late before either of them realized it was getting a little awkward. Without really thinking, Anne blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “So, have you had any more dreams about that cute boy?”

Mabel was surprised, though not nearly as surprised as Anne. What in the world possessed her to ask that?

“Um...well, yes,” Mabel answered, since the question had been asked. “Just a couple of silly dreams where we went on dates and stuff. You probably don’t wanna hear that stuff.”

“No, no, please tell me,” Anne persisted, not so much for desiring to hear the details than it was to avoid anymore awkwardness.

Mabel measured her mother’s expression before shrugging. “Well, one night I dreamed that he took me out to this great Italian restaurant and ordered me the biggest plate of spaghetti I ever saw, with meatballs as big as your fists.”

Anne smiled at the visual. “Was it just the one plate between the two of you? Like in that movie about the dogs?”

Mabel giggled, though now she was imagining herself and Dipper eating the ends of the same noodle, drawing closer and closer until their lips met. She was glad that at least her blushing wouldn’t be taken the wrong way. “Nooooo, Mom. He got some lasagna. But it was all really good. After that, we went for a walk through the park and talked about this place he goes to visit every year and how he’d like to take me to see all his friends there one day.”

Anne arched an eyebrow. “That sounds interesting. Where was it, some romantic place like Paris or Rome?”

Mabel shook her head. “No, nothing like that. It was just some place in Oregon.”

Anne nearly dropped her mug. “O-Oregon?” she asked, unsure if she had really heard Mabel correctly.

Mabel nodded. “Yeah. Weird, right? Like, why would some boy wanna take me to plain ol’ Oregon?” She began to laugh.

Anne managed to laugh along with her, though not very convincingly. “Yeah, that’s...that’s really weird.”

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. “Who’s that?” she asked.

“That’s Cheryl,” Mabel answered. “She wanted to take me along while she went clothes shopping.”

Anne tensed, wanting to press Mabel for more, but didn’t want to deprive her of spending time with her friend. “Did you do all your homework?”

“Yes, Mom,” Mabel replied, her tone conciliatory.

Unable to come up with a solid reason to say no, Anne nodded. “Alright, but don’t stay out too late.”

Mabel stood and stepped up to her, giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “I promise.”

A moment later, she was out the door. Anne watched her go, smiling and waving on the outside, but inside her thoughts were anything but smiles and waves.

Why Oregon?

*********

“It was great having you over, John,” Aaron said as the three of them made their way out to the front door. He extended his hand to John, who shook it happily. “We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

“Thanks for having me,” John replied. “Those chops were delicious.”

“You think those were good,” Dipper interjected, “you should see how he prepares steaks.”

Aaron chuckled. “Tell you what, you let me know ahead of time when you’d like to come over again and I’ll get some steaks and make them just the way Dip likes them.”

Dipper leaned a little closer to John. “He makes this really killer marinade and lets the meat soak at least a full twenty-four hours before grilling. Best steak you’ll ever eat, bar none.”

“Oh, man,” John groaned. “You’re making me hungry again already. Let my poor body digest that pork chop first.”

They all laughed again before a silence settled upon them. The three of them looked from one to the other for a moment awkwardly before Aaron spoke. “Well! I suppose I’ll let you two have a moment alone before John leaves.” He clapped Dipper’s friend on the back gently. “And don’t be a stranger around here, okay? Even if it’s not for dinner, there’s no reason you can’t come round anytime.”

John smiled at him and nodded, then Aaron stepped back towards the kitchen. Dipper waited until he completely disappeared from view before he spoke. “It _was_ nice having you over. I, uh, wasn’t really sure what to expect from it, but it was good.”

“I had a good time tonight, too,” John replied. He cast a quick glance towards the kitchen door, then spoke low. “And just so you know, I really don’t expect anything out of this. I don’t want to get in your and Mabel’s way.”

“I know, I know.” Dipper sighed. “I still don’t like how you’re left hanging like this.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Dude, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Dipper shrugged. “I’m not even sure what I’m saying, but...I think we should talk to Mabel as soon as possible.”

John nodded. “That’s probably a good idea.” He paused, as if in thought, for a moment. “Um...I hope you won’t think this is too weird of me.”

Dipper looked at him, confused. “What are you…?”

His answer came right away as John took a breath and gingerly placed his hands on Dipper’s upper arms. Dipper watched, surprised, as John leaned in much like Mabel had that morning, lips puckering just a little and pressing to his own. Although he knew that John was only barely holding him, he could pull away at any time, he didn’t. Partly just in case his father had chosen that moment to peek back in, and partly because...well...it really wasn’t bad. In fact, if he closed his eyes, he could only barely tell that John’s lips weren’t as soft as Mabel’s.

The kiss didn’t last very long, though. A mere few seconds after their lips made contact, they heard a high-pitched squeal. Instantly, the two boys broke contact and looked around in search of the source. As he scanned the room, Dipper’s eyes fell on the window of the front door, where he saw Mabel and Cheryl both looking in at them. Mabel’s eyes were gleaming. Cheryl’s, though...there was something about the way she was looking at he and John that didn’t quite sit right with him. John spotted them a moment later and they both froze.

“Mason,” Aaron’s voice called from the kitchen, “you just hear something?”

Dipper tensed in panic. He couldn’t come out now; he might see the girls! “Uh, I-I think it was just a car’s tires screeching on the road.” Silently, he waved for both girls to get away from the door and breathed a sigh of relief when they got the message and moved. And not a moment too soon, as Aaron came back out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Probably someone not paying enough attention and nearly got into an accident,” he commented. “I hope you two aren’t letting yourselves get distracted on the road.”

Both boys shook their heads, to Aaron’s satisfaction. Dipper peeked towards the window, but there was no further sign of the girls and he allowed himself to relax again.

“Well, I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” John told him, then turned to Aaron, who was sitting himself down on the couch. “Thank you again for inviting me over, Aaron.” Aaron turned, smiled, and waved to him. John gave Dipper one last smile and opened the door, stepping outside. Dipper closed the door behind him, letting out his breath and wondering what the next day would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

“Soooooooooo…?” Mabel asked as Dipper sat down across from her.

“Soooooooooo...what?” he asked in return, picking up his slice of pizza and taking a bite.

“How was it?”

Dipper looked over at John, sitting next to him. “How was what?” he asked, even though he knew exactly what Mabel wanted to know. He was just thankful she was saving her questions for after school. He had been afraid that the first thing that would happen when he got to school was that he’d be inundated with questions. Instead, she’d at least waited until the four of them had gotten to the Westfield Galleria before the questions started.

“What was it like kissing another boy?” Mabel finally asked point blank, though she kept her voice down.

Despite that, Dipper still quickly glanced over his shoulder to ensure they were sufficiently separated from their neighbors. As he turned back, he noticed John leaning his chin on his hand expectantly. Dipper sighed, not very surprised by John’s act. “It was...a lot like kissing a girl,” he admitted. “I didn’t really notice a huge difference. I could feel a bit of peach fuzz on his chin, but that was it.”

“So, you’re saying I was unremarkable?” John asked. “Clearly, I need to up my game if I intend to stand out against the likes of Mabel Corbitt.” He turned to Cheryl.

“Don’t even think about it, lover-boy,” she cut him off before he could even utter a word.

Dipper and Mabel both laughed. John, however, was undeterred. Without missing a beat, he turned around to face Dipper. “I guess it’s up to you to help me improve my kissing game, Dipper.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and shook his head, to a round of giggles from the girls. “Seriously, though,” he said, “we really should talk about this. That’s why I asked you guys to meet us here.”

Mabel speared a piece of orange chicken with her fork and lifted it to her mouth. “What’s up?”

“Well, I mean...are you really okay with me and John dating? Like, seriously dating?”

Everyone stared at Dipper a little. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” John asked.

“I just...I never knew you really felt that way about me,” Dipper replied, avoiding eye contact for a moment. “I don’t feel right leaving those feelings unreciprocated. Believe me, I know what that feels like.”

Mabel watched the two of them and sighed. “Dipper, I told you in the library that I’m okay with this.” She noticed Cheryl quickly turn to gape at her.

“I know,” Dipper insisted, “but you know the saying ‘easier said than done.’ I don’t want either of you upset at me over this.”

“You have to keep seeing John for the sake of keeping up your cover story for your dad, right?” Mabel pointed out.

Dipper nodded. “Right.”

“So, no matter what, you won’t necessarily be able to avoid any consequences from that, right?”

“I...guess.”

“So, as long as you can still find or make time for me, I can be happy with that. It’s not like you’ve asked me to marry you or anything like that.”

Cheryl continued to stare at Mabel, but she held her tongue.

Dipper breathed a small sigh of relief. “Speaking of making time, I was actually already thinking about that.” He leaned down to his side and reached for his book bag. He pulled out a notebook and flipped it open, stopping as he reached the page he wanted. He turned it around to show the others a small grid drawn in pencil. Along the top were written abbreviations of the days of the week, and penciled within the grid itself were the letters ‘J’ and ‘M.’ “I’ve already come up with a tentative schedule for us to follow. Obviously, this is just an early draft, and we’ll have to maintain some flexibility to allow for our school work and responsibilities with our families, but--”

John, Cheryl, and Mabel all began to laugh, causing Dipper to taper off his explanation. “Typical Dipper,” John proclaimed. “He’s still gotta plan everything out in meticulous detail.” Dipper blushed in embarrassment, but both John and Mabel reached out and placed their hands on him. “No, no, it’s fine,” John insisted. “It’s actually comforting to know you’ve put so much thought into this.” That seemed to do the trick, and Dipper grinned once more, even joining in the chuckling.

“And hey,” Mabel added, “maybe we can find the time for all three of us to go out on a date together.”

Not only did Dipper blush that time, but so did John, to a fresh round of laughter from the girls.

*********

Following their meal, the four teens wound their way back through the shopping mall. Now that they had reached an understanding, or at least one that Dipper finally accepted as being true, they felt free to chatter about any various and sundry topic that struck their fancy. Mabel kept commenting on the various clothing displays in the shops, wondering aloud how any of them would look in them. Dipper was a bit disappointed when she told him that, despite his own beliefs, he could not, in fact, rock a v-neck. John, conversely, was making crude jokes about the sometimes equally crude t-shirts for sale in some of the bodegas along the middle of the mall floor.

Dipper and Cheryl, meanwhile, were just humoring their friends, nodding and laughing where they felt they should, while also rolling their eyes at John’s attempts at humor. As they neared the exit, though, Dipper came to an abrupt halt, causing the others to stop suddenly lest they all topple onto one another.

“Oh, crap,” he whispered.

“What?” Mabel asked, looking where Dipper was: towards the doors. She could see a man walking across the front lane, approaching the entrance. “What, who is that?”

“My dad,” Dipper replied. He spun around to look at the girls, thinking as fast as he could. “I don’t think he should see you guys with us. He might start to ask questions.” He looked back towards his dad. Luckily, he wasn’t close enough to really recognize them through the glass. Aaron was moving towards one end of the set of doors. “John and I’ll intercept him as he comes in, and you two can go out through the doors at the other end, okay?”

Mabel and Cheryl both nodded and held back while John and Dipper continued on towards the doors. Just before the door sensor tripped and automatically slid the doors open, they saw Aaron’s eyes light up in recognition and he smiled. John and Dipper both returned it, though Dipper could feel his hands grow clammy.

“Hey, Mace. Hi, John,” Aaron greeted them as they drew close.

“Hello, Aaron,” John answered, smiling.

“Hi, Dad,” Dipper added, mustering up a smile of his own. “What are you doing here?”

“I just needed to get a couple new pairs of pants. Didn’t really feel like going to the Mega Lo Mart today. What are you two doing here?”

Dipper and John exchanged quick glances at one another, then shrugged. “We just decided to come and grab something from the food court,” Dipper replied. “We were just on our way out.”

Aaron nodded as he accepted his son’s explanation, but came to a stop mid-nod. Dipper noticed that his eyes were aimed not at either he or John, but behind them. He feared the worst, but still turned to look. Sure enough, despite their effort, he’d still spotted Mabel and Cheryl. Dipper froze, hoping that the distance between them all was enough to keep his dad from thinking they were here together.

“Isn’t that one of your classmates?” Aaron asked, tipping his head in the girls’ direction. “I think I’ve seen her around. Cheryl something?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dipper responded, “Cheryl Wilcox.”

“That’s right,” Aaron confirmed, though his gaze shifted slightly. “Who’s that with her, though? She...looks sort of familiar.”

Dipper tensed up again. “I don’t know,” he lied. “Can’t really say I’ve seen her around. Have you, John?”

John shook his head, playing along. “No, I haven’t. Maybe she’s new?”

They both turned back to look at Aaron, who continued to stare at the two girls for a long moment before finally shaking his head and turning his attention back to them. “Anyway,” he went on, “what are your plans for the evening?”

“Homework,” Dipper sighed. “I’ve got a paper on ‘In Cold Blood’ to start writing.”

“And I’ve got a biology exam to study for,” John added.

“Alright, boys,” Aaron replied. “I won’t keep you any longer. You two go on and get to work on that homework. John, you’re welcome to do your studying at our house, if you like.”

John smiled. “Thank you, Mr.--I mean, Aaron...but I think that might invite potential distraction.”

Dipper playfully nudged him with an elbow, though he did have to admit that possibility to himself. Aaron, however, chuckled. “Good point,” he said. “Well, in that case, I guess I’ll see you another time.” He began to step further into the mall while the two boys stepped outside, all of them waving.

Dipper waited until they were to John’s car before he breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh man, I thought our goose was cooked for a moment there.”

John looked at him somewhat curiously. “That’s something I didn’t quite get. Surely we could have come up with a story to cover the girls being with us. Like, we could have said they knew about us.”

Dipper shook his head emphatically. “Then he might have had some questions for them, and it’s bad enough with just the two of us keeping his up in front of him. If we had to include them, too, then we’d have to make sure our stories all matched up.”

John considered that, then nodded. “Can’t argue with you there.”

“I’m just glad he didn’t catch our lying about Mabel. Come on, let’s go. I really do need to get started on that paper.”

*********

Aaron watched his son and his boyfriend walk out into the parking lot, but after only a moment he shifted his gaze back on the two young ladies he’d seen earlier. Despite Mason’s assurance that she was a new girl to the area, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that the brunette was familiar somehow. But no matter how long he looked at her, he just could not put his finger on just what it was. Soon, though, both girls disappeared into a car, which pulled out and drove away. With a sigh, Aaron turned and went back to doing what he came to the mall for, trying to put the niggling thought out of his mind.

*********

“Are you sure this is such a good idea?” Cheryl asked as she and Mabel climbed into her car.

“What is?”

“You know. Sharing Dipper with John, like it’s no big deal.”

“Well, why not?” Mabel protested. “I said they have to keep up this story in front of his dad, and I don’t want John to get hurt.”

“And _I_ don’t want _you_ to get hurt, either,” Cheryl insisted, starting the engine and backing out of their space. “When I set you up with Dipper, this was not an outcome I had in mind. I mean, if Dipper has to pick one of you and stick with that person, so be it, but to date the both of you...it’s like he’s trying to have his cake and eat it, too.”

Mabel stared at her. “Cheryl, I’m surprised at you. It was your idea to go peek in on the boys in the first place.”

“You only told me they were having a dinner date with Dipper’s dad, not that anything serious was going on.”

“And besides,” Mabel continued, “haven’t you heard of polyamory?”

Cheryl was silent for a moment before whispering, “My God, you _are_ serious.”

Mabel frowned. “I don’t really see what the big deal is. Dipper’s been pretty darn honest that he doesn’t want to hurt either me or John. Doesn’t that honesty deserve some trust from me?”

“Mabel, I’m just looking out for you because you’re my friend and you’re still new here.”

Mabel sighed. “I appreciate it, Cheryl...but this is my decision, not yours.”

Cheryl felt a sting of guilt, fearing that perhaps she had damaged their friendship. “Just...be careful, okay?” she pleaded. “And just know that I’ll be here for you.”

That seemed to do the trick. Mabel gave her a small smile. “Thanks, Cheryl.”

“Anytime, Mabel,” Cheryl replied, though her fears remained. She wished there was someone else she could talk to about this.

*********

The more Anne thought about it, the more it stunk to high heaven to her. She just couldn’t chalk up Mabel’s mention of Oregon to mere happenstance. Sure, Oregon was close by, geographically, but Mabel hadn’t said someplace like Portland; only “just someplace.” But then, why Oregon, a state Mabel had never even been to? Nothing was adding up correctly in her mind. She needed more data.

But how to get it? Unless Mabel had another of these dreams, she really couldn’t think of a logical reason for asking for more information. And despite her own misgivings, there was nothing else to warrant her launching a full on interrogation to get to the bottom of all this. Groaning, she stared down into her cup of coffee, her head beginning to ache.

She drummed her fingers on the tabletop, waiting for Mabel to come home. She tried telling herself for the hundredth time that she was just getting upset over nothing. That Mabel’s mention of Oregon was just a coincidence. But the other side of her internal argument was undeterred. _Something_ was at play here...but what?

Before she could wrack her brains much more, she heard the sound of the front door opening, followed by Mabel’s voice calling, “Mom, I’m home!”

Anne pushed her thoughts to the side and called back. “I’m in the kitchen, sweetie!”

A few moments later, Mabel came springing into the kitchen, taking the chair right across from her. “Hi, Mom,” she gushed, smiling her winning smile.

Anne couldn’t help but smile in return, it was so infectious. “Hi, honey. How was school.”

Mabel blew a raspberry. “Typical school stuff. Couple of girls nearly got into a catfight in the hall because one of them accused the other of trying to steal her boyfriend, but a teacher came out before it got too violent. I’ve got an assignment for English to read and write a short analysis on for next week.”

Anne nodded along, but in the back of her mind, the questions kept asking themselves. She wanted to press her daughter for more, but she couldn’t think of a good reason for it. What’s more, it might lead to Mabel asking questions of her own, questions Anne didn’t think she was ready to answer. “Anything special planned for the weekend?”

Mabel shrugged. “I was thinking of maybe going to a movie, but I’m not sure if Cheryl will be free. I mean, I guess I could go alone, but that’s kinda boring, isn’t it?”

“Maybe, but if you really want to see the movie, there’s no reason why you can’t go alone.”

“Well, I’ll think about it.”

“Just make sure you do your homework first.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Anne patted her daughter’s hand with a smile, but inside she was thinking about getting in touch with Cheryl herself and trying to see if she knew something.

*********

Dipper kept fighting down the urge to reach his hand out and take Mabel’s as they walked down the cement path that wound its way through the park. Not that he didn’t think it was a good idea. He just didn’t want to seem too eager. Being around the girl, though, just made him feel like she was the most important person in the world.

“I hadn’t gotten around to visiting this park during the day,” she said, her eyes moving from the leaves on the trees, to the flowers lining the path, to the other park goers walking or playing nearby.

“During the summer, there’s usually some concerts at the bandshell over there.” He pointed towards a structure poking up from behind a copse of trees. “I’m usually gone up to Gravity Falls before they start, but I hear they’re good. Maybe you can check them out.”

Mabel grew a little concerned at that. “You mean you won’t be here this summer?”

Dipper gave her a worried look. “Well, it’s something I do every summer.” He thought about it. “I mean...I guess _one_ summer wouldn’t hurt, but...I’d really miss my friends up there. If you knew them, I’m sure you’d feel the same way.”

Mabel pouted. “I guess…but if you’re gonna be gone all summer, then that means you’ll miss my birthday.”

“Your birthday is in the summer, too?” Dipper asked. “So’s mine. When is yours?”

“August thirty-first.”

Dipper’s eyes grew. “No way! Mine, too!”

“Shut up!” Mabel cried. “We’re birthday buddies? Now we _have_ to have a party together. Even if we do it early, before you leave.”

Dipper nodded and smiled. “Yeah...yeah! Or maybe--” He stopped, his smile faltering. “No...that’s no good.”

“What?”

“I was just thinking, maybe we could go to Gravity Falls together, but with your mom being so against you dating and my dad thinking I’m with John, I guess that can’t work.”

The two of them stood in thought for a long moment before Mabel spoke again. “Well, we can still do something before you go. Or maybe right after you get back? And then we can call each other on the actual day.”

Dipper’s smile returned. “I suppose that’ll have to do, won’t it?” Mabel nodded and they resumed their walk. “That’s still crazy though,” he continued, “us having the same birthday.”

“I know, it’s almost like we’re twins!”

Dipper laughed. “It does seem like it, doesn’t it? I don’t know if I could deal with a mom who didn’t want me dating until I was all grown up, though.”

Mabel laughed dryly. “Yeah.”

“You mind if I ask how that came about?”

Mabel thought back in time. “I guess it started the summer I turned thirteen,” she began. “I really got into a boy crazy phase. Like, pretty much any guy around my age, I hit on.”

“Yikes! I’m guessing you scared most of them away?”

Mabel chortled. “They all ran to the hills! Well, my mom learned about it not long after and right away she told me I couldn’t date anyone until I turned eighteen. I actually asked her about it recently and she said that when she was my age she was seeing my dad and that she felt she was too young to have been dating and doing some of those things back then.”

Dipper nodded. “I can kinda see her point. I mean, John’s actually pretty harmless, but he’s always been going around and trying to date all the girls. If your mom ever saw him doing that, I bet she’d point at him as an example of why you can’t date.”

Mabel giggled. “Good thing he’s dating you, then, isn’t it?”

Dipper grimaced, realizing he walked right into that one. “But you and I haven’t done anything too crazy, right?”

Mabel shook her head. “No...though that might have just as much to do with how secretive we have to be.”

“No, I mean, the craziest thing we’ve even talked about was kissing. Maybe if she got to know me, she’d be open to the idea of us dating.”

Mabel gave him a non-committal look. “I don’t know, Dipper. She’s been pretty dead set against it. I think it might just be easier to keep up the lie until we both turn eighteen. And now that we know it’s on the same day, this year’s gonna be really special.” She smiled at him once more and he smiled back. “As much as I don’t like lying to my mom...I’m glad I am.”

“Yeah?” Dipper asked, his face beginning to creep closer to hers. “I was just thinking the same thing about my dad.”

As their lips met, Dipper took a moment to reflect on his brief history with kissing. He had a feeling that, between Mabel and John, he might become quite the expert.

*********

“Thank you for coming to see me, Cheryl,” Anne said as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter’s friend, placing a pair of mugs on the coffee table. “When you said there was something you needed to tell me about Mabel...I’ll admit, I had all kinds of thoughts running through my head.”

Cheryl smiled weakly at Anne, picking up her mug and sipping the mint tea inside. She really didn’t like going behind Mabel’s back like this, but she told herself it was for Mabel’s own good. Her _laissez faire_ attitude towards Dipper and John clearly showed how easily a cute guy could run over her feelings if only given half a chance. Well, Cheryl Wilcox wasn’t going to give him even a quarter of a chance. “Well, it’s nothing _too_ serious. At least, not right now, it isn’t. That’s why I thought I should come and see you.”

“And I’m glad you have.” Anne drank from her own mug. “So what’s happening with my daughter?”

Cheryl took a deep breath. “Well...I should start by saying that you shouldn’t be mad at her for what I’m about to tell you. The truth is, I’m the one at fault for getting her into this situation.”

Anne grew a little more concerned at that. “’Situation?’” she asked. “What sort of situation?”

“Well, you see...” Cheryl swallowed. “I spotted a boy a few weeks ago.”

Anne’s ears perked and her eyes focused directly on Cheryl’s. “A boy?”

Cheryl nodded. “And I...kinda set the two of them up.”

Anne got up and began to pace around the room, repeating, “A—a boy? A-and she didn’t even tell me? She’s been... _lying_ to me?! Have...have they…?”

“N-no, it’s nothing like that!” Cheryl cut in. “Really, this boy isn’t like that at all! He’s a total goody-goody, I swear!”

Anne spun around to face her. “Well, then what is he like?”

Cheryl thought. “He’s a nerd, mostly. When you see him, he’s usually reading a book. When we saw him at the park, it was at the meteor shower, and he had a telescope.”

Anne nodded, gesturing for her to continue, though she stayed silent.

“He’s always polite. Like, if he gets to a door first, he’ll hold it open for everyone.” Cheryl struggled a bit. “I’m...not really sure what else to say. I don’t see him too much outside of school. He spends his summers out of state up in Oregon.”

Anne’s eyes bulged. “Oregon?” she asked. Cheryl noticed Anne’s mug twitch in her hand.

“Y-yeah...apparently he’s been going up there every year the last five years.”

Anne just stood and stared at her, her mind working.

“So...yeah, he’s not a bad guy, really. And honestly, he’s kinda cute, when you can see his face. He likes to wear a ball cap to cover up the birthmark on his forehead.”

This time, Anne’s mug did more than just twitch. It jerked enough for some tea to slosh over the edge and onto her hand. “Birthmark?” she asked, her breath quickening. “On his forehead? What sort of birthmark?”

Cheryl just stared blankly at her, wondering why Dipper’s birthmark was such a big deal. “He’s got a birthmark in the exact shape of the Big Dipper on his forehead. That’s where he gets his nickname from.”

Things seemed to shift into slow motion after that. Anne’s mug fell free from her hand and plummeted to the floor. Her face went sheet white as she stood straight up. “M-Mason?” she asked, her voice suddenly very small. “Is his name...Mason?”

Cheryl gaped at her. How did she know Dipper’s real name like that? Unable to do anything else, she nodded silently.

Anne opened her mouth to speak once more, but only a tiny squeak came forth before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the carpet.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you’re not from here originally, either?” Mabel asked as he and Dipper walked hand in hand through the park.

Dipper shook his head. “Nope. My dad and I moved here when I was in kindergarten. Before that, we lived in Piedmont.”

Mabel came to a halt, forcing Dipper into a stop as well. “Wait, what? Really?”

Dipper looked at her, unsure. “Yeah. Why?”

“It’s just, I know from my birth certificate that I was born in Oakland.”

Dipper stared. “Really? I was, too. Hey, you don’t suppose we might have been born in the same hospital, do you?”

Mabel smiled. “That would be totally cray-cray! Not only the same birthday, but maybe the same hospital, too?” She gasped. “What if it turns out we had adjacent nursery beds? Oh, we have to find out. You have to ask your dad and I have to ask my mom which hospital we were born at. Omigosh, omigosh, this is too _cool_!”

Dipper chuckled. “Calm down a little, Mabel. I’m excited, too, but let’s not freak out anyone who sees us here.”

“Sorry,” Mabel whispered, trying to calm herself down.

“But you’re right: we should totally find that out. That would be nuts if we were born in the same hospital.”

Mabel nodded energetically.

“That’ll have to wait until we both go home, though. Wanna keep walking some more? Or do something else?”

Mabel thought a moment. “Actually, I’d like to hear a little more about Gravity Falls.”

Dipper grinned. “You would?” Mabel nodded. “Tell you what...why don’t we give my friend Wendy a call? I can put it on speakerphone and you can talk to her yourself.”

Mabel’s eyes sparkled. “Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Let’s do it!”

Dipper laughed, gesturing for her to calm down again. “Okay, okay, um...” He looked around until he spotted a park bench just a few dozen yards away. “Let’s go have a seat over there and we’ll give her a call.”

“Yay!” Mabel turned on her heel and practically dragged Dipper behind her to the bench. She came to a sudden stop once again and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her phone and powered it off. “There. This way we won’t be interrupted,” she said before beginning anew.

*********

“...orbitt? Ms. Corbitt? Can you hear me?”

Anne felt the tiny sting of a hand lightly smacking her cheek. Gradually, her eyes fluttered open and her vision cleared. Cheryl was leaning over her, a look of grave concern on her face.

“Wha-what happened?” she asked, still dazed.

Cheryl let out her breath in relief. “Thank God. You just fainted.”

“Did I?” Slowly, Anne sat up, though she was still a bit shaken. “Did something hit me? I...I don’t quite remember what happened.”

“I was telling you about the boy Mabel’s been seeing. You freaked out when I mentioned his birthmark, and then you knew his name.”

Anne’s eyes cleared as she recalled everything. She gripped the carpet beneath her and willed herself not to faint again.

“Me. Corbitt...how did you know Dipper’s real name?”

Anne took a few deep breaths, debating whether to tell Cheryl the truth. She knew Mabel would have to be told, so it was very likely that she would tell her friend regardless. Maybe...maybe it would be better to hear it from her friend instead. She pushed herself up to her feet and smoothed out her shirt. “I-it’s not important how I know,” she replied. “What’s important is that I get hold of Mabel immediately.” She reached for her purse on the end table and pulled out her cell phone. She tapped her screen a few times and held it to her ear.

A moment later, she was greeted with, “Hello! You’ve reached Mabel Corbitt’s cell phone. I can’t talk right now, but leave a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.”

Anne tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the beep, then said, “Mabel, sweetie, this is your mother. Please call me back right away.” She hung up, waited all of five seconds, then tapped the screen again and brought it up to her ear. Once again, she heard her daughter’s greeting. She hung up again. “It’s going right to voicemail. That means she has her phone off. Why would she do that?”

Cheryl shook her head, unable to answer her.

Anne licked her lips, debating something. “Cheryl, can you please keep trying to reach Mabel? I...think I need to make another call.”

Cheryl looked at her strangely, but nodded and retrieved her own phone and dialed Mabel’s number. She watched as Anne turned and left the living room, towards the master bedroom.

Anne stepped into her bedroom and crossed to the nightstand, pulling open the drawer and digging towards the back for something she didn’t expect to need for a while yet, if ever. She knew this day might eventually come, just not like this. She withdrew her hand, clutching in it an address book. She briefly considered the possibility, however remote, that this was all a misunderstanding. But no, there was no mistaking what had happened: fate had decided to play a joke on her. Soon, she found the phone number she was looking for. She tapped it into the keypad and held her breath as it rang.  She just prayed that he hadn’t changed his cell phone number in the last seventeen years.

*********

Aaron sat back in his easy chair and sipped from his can of Pitt cola as he watched the news. The weatherman was telling everyone watching how warm and sunny the next seven days were going to be when he heard his phone ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen and nearly did a spit take. He’d never gotten around to removing her info from his contacts, but he still wasn’t expecting to hear from her. _What could she want after so long_ , he wondered.

His finger slightly unsteady, he swiped to accept the call. “Hello?” He inquired. “Anne?”

“Aaron,” came the all-too-familiar voice, “something’s happened.”

“What?”

He listened as she told him.

*********

“So there we were,” Wendy’s voice said through Dipper’s phone speaker, “stuck in the attic with zombies banging on the door, and only the power of song could save the day. So what all-powerful, sure fire crowd pleaser does Dipper pull out of his CD collection?”

“Oh God, Wendy, please,” Dipper muttered, grinning but slightly mortified.

“What?” Mabel asked.

“‘Disco Girl’ by BABBA,” Wendy told her.

Mabel looked at Dipper. “You like girly Icelandic pop group BABBA?!”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that ‘Disco Girl’ is under appreciated. And besides, you and Stan still sang it with me. And quite well, I might add.”

Mabel pictured Wendy blushing a bit on her end of the call. “Yeah, well, it _is_ quite catchy,” Wendy admitted.

“Like I kept telling you guys!” Dipper exclaimed. “And I’m pretty sure I heard Grunkle Stan singing a few bars to himself later that summer.”

The three of them all laughed. “Wow, it sure sounds like you have a lot of fun on these trips,” Mabel said.

“Oh, dude!” Wendy cried. “It’s a blast! Dipper, dude, if you can, you should totally bring Mabel with you sometime. I think she’ll fit right in.”

“You think so?” Dipper asked, looking at Mabel with a smile. “Yeah, now that you mention it, I think she would.” His smile faded a little. “The only problem is her mom doesn’t know about us.”

“Maybe I can make the trip up on my own?” Mabel suggested. “She doesn’t have to know I’m going up there to be with you.”

“Yeah,” Wendy added. “Doesn’t matter how she gets here, just so long as she does. Then we can really raise the roof on this town.”

“Raise the roof?” came a heavy, amiable voice. “I don’t know if Mr. Pines and Mr. Pines would appreciate any more unauthorized renovations to the Mystery Shack, Wendy.”

“No, Soos,” Wendy said, “I’m talking to Dipper and his lady friend. I’m trying to talk him into bringing her with him next summer so we can all meet her.”

“Oh, hey Dipper!” Soos called. “Hey, uh...she needs a good nickname, too. Uh...hey Hambone! I hope you can come up. I really want to meet you.”

Mabel smiled even wider. “Thank you, Soos. I’ll try my best to make it happen.”

“Wendy! Soos!” called a harsh, gravelly voice. Even without an introduction, Mabel was sure that was the fabled Grunkle Stan. “Get back to work!”

“What work?” Wendy asked, incredulous. “There’s no one here.”

“Never mind that,” Stan retorted. “No talking on the phone.”

“But Mr. Pines,” Soos protested meekly, “we’re just talking to Dipper and his girlfriend.”

Dipper couldn’t stop himself from blushing at hearing his and Mabel’s relationship addressed like that. He averted Mabel’s gaze, but he was fairly sure she was smiling brightly.

“Huh?” Stan asked loudly. “Darn it, Wendy, how many times do I have to tell you to speak up?!”

“It’s Dipper and his girlfriend!” Wendy shouted. There was a brief pause.

“Dipper’s got himself a girlfriend?” Stan asked, now very interested. “How much of a nerd is she?”

“She’s not a nerd at all, Mr. Pines,” Soos said. “Mabel sounds really cool.”

“Her name is Hazel?” Stan asked with a chuckle. “How old is she, eighty?”

Dipper rolled his eyes and shook his head at Mabel. “His hearing is on the way out,” he told her. “Though sometimes I wonder if he’s milking it for attention.” Mabel giggled.

“That does it,” they heard Wendy say. “I’m going to ask Mr. Ford to fix that hearing aid.”

“Hey, get away from me!” they heard Stan growl. “Hey, don’t touch that. I need that to hear the rubes ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh.’”

“I’ll call you back, Dipper,” Wendy said. “Stan’s being unnaturally squirrelly right now for someone his age.”

“Bye, Wendy!” Mabel said.

“Bye,” Dipper added, just before they heard a loud clatter, followed by a scream from Stan just before the call cut off.

“So,” he continued, “that...was just a taste of Gravity Falls. Are you still interested in going?”

“You bet I am!” Mabel replied. “I need to meet these people!”

Dipper smiled, relieved that Stan hadn’t scared her away from the idea. “And that’s just a few of the people you’ll get to meet. There’s a lot of great people.” He began to tuck his phone back into his pocket when he felt it buzz. He looked down curiously. “Wendy couldn’t have gotten Stan’s hearing aid away from him _that_ quickly. Stan never goes anywhere without a few smoke bombs for distraction. I wonder who this is.” He brought it back out and looked at the screen. The caller ID read, “Dad.”

He held up a finger to his lips and waited until Mabel nodded her understanding before he swiped to answer the call. “Hi, Dad,” he greeted as cheerfully as he could.

“Mason, there you are,” Aaron’s voice said, strangely relieved. “I’ve been trying to reach you for the last ten minutes.”

Dipper suddenly felt very guilty. “S-sorry, Dad. I didn’t know. I was just talking with Wendy and Soos. Is something wrong?”

“Hopefully nothing that can’t be fixed,” his dad answered, “but I need you to come home right away.”

“Oh, uh...okay. I’m actually not alone right now, so I can’t just drop everything without at least saying goodbye.”

The next thing Aaron told him left Dipper unsure whether to panic or be relieved.

“It’s no big deal, Mason. Bring Mabel with you. See you soon.” He ended the call before Dipper could even think of anything to say.

*********

The trip to Dipper’s house was done in complete silence, though they both were fairly sure they were each thinking the same thing. Dipper’s phone vibrated in his pocket several times, but when the ID only returned them as being from John or Wendy, he let them ring out to voicemail. He didn’t want to go off half cocked and tell them what a disaster had just befallen him until he knew the extent of the damage. As the house drew close, they couldn’t see anything to betray what awaited them inside.

Finally, Dipper broke the long silence. “So...you, uh, ready to meet my dad?” He tried to make it sound less foreboding than it really felt.

“We don’t really have much choice, do we?”

The pair took a deep breath and walked the last several steps up to the porch. Dipper unlocked the door and stepped inside. They didn’t see anyone waiting for them in the living room, but they could hear a pair of voices coming from the kitchen. Dipper recognized his Dad’s voice, but the other was too faint for him to even make out.

“Dad?” Dipper called, his voice cracking for the first time since puberty.

“In here, Mason,” came Aaron’s voice.

Dipper gulped, willing up every ounce of courage he could, and led Mabel to the kitchen. As they reached the doorway, he saw his dad sitting at the table, chatting rather calmly with a woman he didn’t know...but there was something very familiar about her. On the table lay a pair of photo albums, one of which he recognized as having pictures of him growing up. He didn’t have to wait long to find out who she was, though, because Mabel immediately asked, “Mom?! What are you doing here?”

The woman now identified as Mabel’s mother turned and, after a brief glance to her, instead focused all her attention on Dipper. Her gaze lingered on him for an uncomfortably long time, so much so that he found himself turning to his dad for something, anything to help explain what was happening. He instead found Aaron doing the same thing, only he was focused on Mabel. He felt his flesh crawl a little, as the entire scene was beginning to feel more than a little creepy and he nervously cleared his throat. That seemed to do the trick, as both adults snapped out of whatever it was they had fallen into.

“God, I’m an idiot,” Aaron scolded himself. I should have figured it out when I saw her at the mall the other day. How I didn’t notice the resemblance, I’ll never know.”

Dipper frowned. Clearly, there was more going on than just a pair of kids going out behind their respective parent’s back. “Um...do you two know each other?”

Aaron and Anne looked at each other, both smirking. “You could say that,” she said, though her smirk quickly disappeared. “First, though, there’s something really important we need to ask you: how far has your relationship gone?”

Dipper’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to process the request. Mabel, however, didn’t have such difficulty. “We’ve...we’ve kissed a couple times. That’s all, Mom, I swear!”

Her mother looked like a weight had fallen off her shoulders and she sighed. “When Cheryl told me about the two of you, I was so frightened. You shut off your phone and I couldn’t reach you. If your father hadn’t calmed me down, I don’t know what state I’d be in right now.”

“I raised Mason to be better than that, Anne, you should have known that.”

“I know...I know...I feel so silly now.”

Aaron regarded Dipper. “Well, that still doesn’t excuse that he’s been lying to me about who he’s been seeing.”

Dipper gulped. He prayed for a light punishment, though he knew he probably deserved more.

“But we’re getting ahead of ourselves,” Aaron said instead. “You’re both clearly confused as to what’s going on, so let’s not keep you in the dark any longer.” He gestured towards Anne. “Mason...this is your mother.”

“And Mabel, honey,” Anne added, “this is your father.”

Both teens stared, utterly stunned, though not enough that their brains weren’t making all the logical connections. They looked at one another, both realizing what this meant.

“Twins,” they both whispered. “We’re...twins.” The beginnings of a pair of grins began to creep onto their faces, but Dipper frowned once more.

“But wait...why didn’t you tell us?” he asked. “And...just how did this happen?”

Both of their parents looked at them a bit sheepishly. “We _were_ going to tell you,” Aaron answered, “when the time was right. Actually, the plan was to tell you when you turned eighteen, but the universe apparently wasn’t too happy with waiting. The truth is...your mother and I, while we’d like to think we did a good job as parents, it turned out we really stink at being husband and wife. Our marriage was on the rocks for a long time, but we thought maybe growing our family and giving ourselves something more important than our own problems would force us to work them out. We were wrong.”

“We argued incessantly,” Anne continued, “over every little thing. Even the most trivial issue was treated like we were declaring war on each other. There was only one thing we could agree on: we could not let a child endure that. But fate was kind enough to give us twins.” She reached into her purse and withdrew a stack of photos wrapped in a rubber band. “These are photos of the two of you as babies. Would you like to take a look?” She removed the rubber band and spread out several of the pictures on the table.

Dipper and Mabel stepped closer and looked down at them. In nearly every one, a pair of cherubic infants smiled brightly at the camera. Mabel picked up one in particular: baby Dipper in a lamb costume, a single tuft of hair poking out of the hood in a vain attempt to mask his birthmark. She giggled and showed it to Dipper, who blushed slightly, but smiled regardless.

“You loved that costume,” Anne pointed out. “I don’t suppose you remember the ‘Lamby Lamby Dance?”

Mabel giggled even louder while Dipper shook his head.

“I’ll have to refresh your memory later. Anyway, we tried to make it work for one more year, but by the time your first birthday came around, it was apparent that it would never work. Our best just wasn’t good enough. As cruel as it sounds to separate you two, we couldn’t deny that it gave us both the chance to be parents without having to put up with each other. So we divorced, I went back to my maiden name, and I moved to Fresno with Mabel.”

“While I stayed,” Aaron resumed. “We promised that if we ever changed addresses or phone numbers that we would update each other so that, when the time came, you two could reach out to one another if you wanted to. Somewhere along the way, though, we each failed to do that.”

“It’s not much of an excuse,” Anne said, “but I figured Sacramento was far enough away from Piedmont that I didn’t think a phone call was necessary.”

“And I,” Aaron added, “thought that Sacramento was close enough to Piedmont to not warrant a call. I think you can figure out the rest.” He took a breath. “Now, Mason, would you like to explain to me why you let me believe you were in a relationship with John this whole time?”

It was Dipper’s turn to look sheepish. He explained how he and Mabel had met and the circumstances leading to their first date. When it was over, Aaron wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be mad.

“So you just thought it’d be alright to let me believe the lie,” he accused. Dipper could do nothing but nod. It was the truth, of course. Aaron was silent for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, that’s typical teenager logic. I mean, you’re still gonna be grounded for trying to get out of the yard work, but I get it.”

Dipper nodded again, accepting his fate.

“So, the whole thing with John was a lie.”

Dipper pulled a face. “Not...exactly. What he said when he came over for dinner was true. He actually does have feelings for me.”

Aaron and Anne both frowned. “And you’ve been playing with that poor boy’s feelings?” Aaron asked, appalled.

“No, I swear!” Dipper insisted. “He was the one who set me up with Mabel, remember? And...well...” He began to blush.

Aaron relaxed and nodded his understanding. “Have you at least been honest with _him_ about this?”

“I promise I have, Dad.”

“Good,” Aaron replied. “Then at least, you haven’t ruined things with him.”

Dipper looking at him curiously. “What do you mean, Dad?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Anne asked.

Dipper and Mabel both looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Mason...Mabel...you’re siblings. _Twins._ You can’t keep seeing each other.”

Mabel turned to look at Dipper, who likewise turned to look at her. He gave her a nod and she nodded back, an understanding between them. “Why not?” Mabel asked.

Both their parents stared at their children, shocked. “What?!” Anne asked, incredulous.

“Why not?” Mabel repeated.

“You...want to keep dating Mason?” Aaron asked. “Even though you know he’s your twin brother now?”

Mabel nodded.

“But...how? Why?” he asked, at a total loss.

Mabel turned to look at Dipper briefly, then turned to look back at their parents. “When I first saw Dipper, I knew there was something, like a special connection. As we were dating, I began to see that connection a little better, but not clearly enough. But now that you’ve told us the truth, I know what that connection really is.”

“Yes,” Anne interjected. “You’re twins. Siblings are not meant to be in that kind of a relationship.”

Mabel gave her mother a strange look. “I’m not talking about _that_ kind of relationship,” she explained. “But Dipper and I are sharing something really special. We...complete each other.”

Their parents continued to stare, appalled. Finally, Aaron turned to look at Dipper. “And...how do you feel about this, son?”

Dipper looked from Mabel to Anne, to Aaron. “I agree with Mabel,” he replied. “I didn’t quite know what I felt when I first saw her, but I think I’ve figured it out. She’s my soulmate.” To prove his point, both he and Mabel reached their hands and intertwined them in clear view of their parents.

Anne averted her eyes, looking down at the table, while Aaron let out a sigh and began to rub his temples.

“Besides, no one else knows we’re twins,” Mabel added.

Anne flinched as if a door had been slammed. Everyone looked at her.

“Mom?” Mabel asked.

Anne forced herself to look at her. “Cheryl overheard me when I was on the phone with your father,” she told them.

Dipper and Mabel took a moment to process that. “Well, okay, so that’s one person we’ll have to deal with,” Mabel reasoned. “I can talk to her and at least make sure she doesn’t talk.”

Dipper, meanwhile, remembered his phone and the calls he’d let go to voicemail. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out. After a few quick taps, he found a pair of messages awaiting playback. He tapped the first message and John’s urgent voice began to speak.

“Dipper, dude, I just got off the phone with Cheryl, and she just told me something way, way crazy, man. Call me back as soon as you get this and tell me what’s up, alright?”

Dipper looked at Mabel. “You better give Cheryl a call and make sure John’s the only person she told,” he suggested. Mabel nodded and turned on her phone. While she did that, he went to the second message, praying it wasn’t someone else from school who’d found out.

Instead, he heard a blending of voices, so loud it was hard to discern either who was speaking or what was being said, until one finally rose up from the tumult.

“Her name is MABEL?!” Grunkle Stan’s voice cried. “Hot Belgian Waffles! Why didn’t anyone tell me that in the first place?!”

This was followed by a quieter, but equally urgent voice. “Dipper, it’s Wendy. Mr. Ford fixed Stan’s hearing aid and when we told him about Mabel, he hit the roof. Saying something about twins. It’s hard to make out in between the swearing. We’re gonna try and calm him down and get a solid answer out of him, but you should probably give me a call when you can.”

Dipper looked around the room. The blood had drained from everyone’s faces, himself included. “That’s right,” Aaron groaned. “Stan was there when you two were born. I’d made him promise not to tell you. He said he could keep a secret.”

Dipper laughed dryly. Not the only secret he’d been keeping, but surprisingly one that he’d manage to continue keeping. He mustered up his courage. “It’ll be okay,” he insisted. “I’ll make sure none of them talk.”

A series of frantic phone calls over speakerphone revealed, much to everyone’s relief, that Cheryl had only spoken to John, and that he had told no one. Mabel and Dipper each secured solemn promises that they wouldn’t say anything, but they both demanded to know what exactly was going on.

Wendy, Soos and Ford, however, had gotten the full story from Stan after he’d gotten over his initial shock. However, Wendy had surprised him by being unusually chill about it. “Dude, I trust you not to make any big mistakes,” she’d told him. “Besides, now you have the perfect reason to bring her up with you next summer.”

Once all the phone calls had been completed and their parents were assured that things were somewhat under control again, Aaron took a deep breath. “Mason, Mabel,” he began, “even if we agreed to let you two keep dating, this is just one of the possible problems that could come from it. You may have been able to fix things this time, but what if someone else finds out?”

“John and Cheryl are the only ones in town who know,” Mabel answered, “and as long as we make sure they don’t talk, and we’re careful, no one else here will find out.”

“Right,” Dipper agreed, “and as for Wendy and the others, I refuse to believe they’ll go around telling everyone. And you all heard her at the end; she still expects me to come visit and to bring Mabel with.”

Now it was Anne’s turn to massage her temples. Aaron looked at her, then back at the kids. “Could you give your mother and I a few minutes to talk?” he asked.

Dipper and Mabel both nodded and he led her back out to the living room. They each took a seat on the couch. Dipper picked up the remote, but didn’t much feel like watching anything on the television. He held it out towards Mabel, but she shook her head.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Probably how to convince us to split up.”

Mabel suddenly grew afraid. “You don’t think one of them will move away?”

Dipper’s hand dropped the remote and took hold of hers. “We’ll figure something out,” he told her. “Now that we know about each other, they can’t really keep us apart for very long.”

Mabel began to relax and she squeezed her brother’s hand. Her brother. It was still such a new idea, and yet she found it appealing. All her life, she’d thought she was an only child. But not only has she found out that was wrong, but that her sibling was the person she felt the strongest for. She leaned over in her seat and laid her head on Dipper’s shoulder. Without even thinking, he angled his head and buried his nose in her hair.

They sat in silence like that until they heard Aaron’s voice call them. “Kids, you can come back in the kitchen now.” They rose and walked back hand in hand.

Inside, their parents still looked rather strained, but not as stricken. They looked from one to the other, awaiting their judgment.

“Okay, just so we’re clear,” Aaron said, “you two are fully intent on having a...relationship? Despite the fact that you’re twins?”

Dipper and Mabel exchanged one last glance and nodded in unison.

Their parents sighed in resignation. “In that case...” Aaron continued, “in that case...” He let out his breath. “God, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he muttered. “In that case...there’s going to be some rules for you to follow.”

The twins both brightened. They weren’t being separated? They were being allowed to keep dating?

“Cheryl and John finding out wasn’t your fault,” Aaron proceeded, “but they’re still your friends. It’ll be your responsibility to ensure they don’t tell anyone else. No one, absolutely _no one_ else can find out that you’re twins.”

Dipper and Mabel both nodded eagerly.

“Mason, the same thing applies to everyone in Gravity Falls.”

Dipper nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Also, please keep your public displays of affection to a minimum.”

Mabel let out an annoyed, “Aww...okay.”

“The two of you can have some privacy either here or at your mother’s house.” Aaron closed his eyes, as if to steel himself for what was next. “We know you said you weren’t talking about... _that_ kind of relationship. But we also know that teens will be teens.”

The twins both blushed.

“For that reason, your mother and I will make arrangements for the proper precautions. I want to clarify: this is not us giving you two permission to...you know...but if it _does_ happen, we do not want any further unexpected consequences to come about, do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” the twins said together.

Anne finally spoke. “You should know that neither of us are terribly happy with this turn of events. But neither of us are willing to uproot ourselves or take any other sort of drastic action. You two are nearly adults as it is. Please don’t make us regret this decision, kids.”

“We won’t...Mom,” Dipper said, allowing himself a grin at the use of that term.

“Right...Dad,” Mabel added. And for the first time since being reunited as a family, the four of them all smiled.


	7. Epilogue

“This the last of it?” John asked as he handed the last bag to Dipper.

“Should be,” Dipper replies as he took it and expertly Tetris-ed it with the rest of the bags in the trunk of his car. “At least until Mabel gets here.”

“She been talking about the trip with you as much as she has with me and Cheryl?”

Dipper laughed. “I’ve been on the phone with her everyday for the last two weeks helping her narrow down which of her sweaters to bring.”

John joined him in laughing. “You sure you shouldn’t be ready with a moving van, just in case?”

“She’s promised me she’s only bringing a small number…but she’s going to be bringing her knitting supplies to make some more over the summer.”

John shook his head in disbelief, but laughed regardless. “There’s a girl who loves her knitting.”

A moment later, Aaron stepped out of the house and walked down to them. He patted Dipper on the shoulder. “You all set?” He asked. “Leave enough room for your sister’s stuff?”

“I think so. Won’t know for sure until she gets here.”

Aaron nodded, then grew a bit serious. “I just wanted to let you know that your mother and I are both impressed with you two.” He looked at John. “And with you and Cheryl. Your mom and I were so sure this would never work, but so far you four have managed to keep everything a secret. Your mother has even put forward the idea of us going out to dinner as a family when you get back. As odd as it is to say this, given the circumstances, we’re proud of you.”

Dipper grinned. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Yeah, thanks, Mr. Pines,” John added.

Aaron chuckled. “I told you, John, you don’t have to call me Mr. Pines.”

John blushed. “Sorry, force of habit.”

“Anyway,” Aaron continued, “your mother and I have discussed it, and…we’ll, I’ll let this speak for itself.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, which he placed into Dipper’s hand. Dipper glanced down and immediately blushed bright red. His father had just handed him a box of condoms.

John grinned salaciously. “Bow chick-a  _ wow _ wow!” he sang.

Dipper gave him a dirty look, but it gradually morphed into one of good humor. “Want me to save a few of these for when we get back?” he asked. “You know, just for the two of us?”

John clammed up and Aaron laughed at Dipper’s comeback. Just then, another car drew near, pulling up to the curb just next to the driveway. The doors opened and Anne, Mabel, and Cheryl all climbed out. Mabel waved energetically at the men. Dipper quickly stuffed the box of runners into his pocket and waved back. She retrieved a trio of bags from the trunk and carried them over to Dipper.

“Is this everything?” Dipper asked as he took them and arranged them with his own luggage.

“All I have left is a shopping bag with some yarn and my needles,” she said, gesturing to the car.

“I’ll get it for you,” Anne said, stepping away with Aaron and leaving the four teens alone.

“Well, I guess this is it,” Cheryl said. “No more school and the two of you are off for Oregon. What are John and I gonna do for the next three months?”

“You two  _ could _ try dating each other,” Mabel suggested. Cheryl grimaced, but Mabel broke into giggles. “I’m only teasing.”

Cheryl turned to look at John. “You know what? Maybe I will.” Everyone stared at her. “I mean if he’s good enough for Dipper Pines, there must be  _ something _ good going on there.”

The four of them burst into laughter.

“I still don’t understand how you made this all work out,” Cheryl commented when they all calmed down. “When I found out about you two, I figured that was the end of it. I was so afraid of you being hurt and I ended up finding out something that would have hurt you both even more. But here you are, still together. You know, when you two went on your first date, John and I both thought you were perfect together. I guess that really proved to be true, huh?”

Dipper and Mabel both grinned. Anne and Aaron returned with Mabel’s knitting supplies and handed them to her. “I figure you kids would like a moment alone before you head off,” Aaron said, “so your mom and I will say our goodbyes now and head inside.” Dipper hugged him while Mabel hugged Anne. “Don’t forget to let us know when you get to Stan’s, okay?”

“We will, Dad,” Dipper replied.

Aaron patted his back and then switched places with Anne. Anne gave Dipper a hug and planted a motherly kiss on his cheek. “It’s been so good getting to know you again after all this time,” she said. “Did your father talk to you?”

Dipper blushed and checked to see if Mabel was looking their way. “Y-yes.”

Anne grinned. “I know I was dead set against the two of you keeping on, but seeing what kind of young man you’d become, watching the two of you…you’ve earned our trust, son.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Dipper said, his heart warmed by Anne’s words. She gave him a smile as she stepped back and both she and Aaron walked up the porch and into the house.

“Okay, so we’ve got everything?” Dipper asked again, not wanting to forget a thing.

“Yep!” Mabel cheered. “Clothes, toiletries, scrapbook and knitting supplies, aaaaaaaaaaand…” She did a little twirl. When she came to a stop, she held aloft the gift that Dipper had promised her on their first date. “GRAPPLING HOOK!”

Dipper and the others laughed as Mabel held her pose, like something from Charlie’s Angels. “Girl knows how to be prepared,” Cheryl commented.

Mabel smiled and stashed the hook away. “Darn tootin’!” A humorous thought occurred to her. “Hey, Gravity Falls is out in the woods and all that, right?”

“Yeah,” Dipper confirmed, though he wasn’t quite sure why that was important. “Why?”

“I was just wondering…you said it’s in a valley and all that, so I was thinking that there might be some good spots for stargazing.”

Dipper smiled, thinking back to how they’d met. “I happen to know a couple excellent spots.”

“Awesome!” Mabel cheered. “Wonder if there might be another meteor shower.”

Dipper shrugged, but his eyes drifted down to the sweater Mabel was wearing, a recently knitted larger version of one of her favorite sweaters from her preteen years. He saw the graphic and chuckled.

“What?” Mabel asked. “What’s so funny?”

“Your sweater,” he replied, gesturing to her garment. “A lone meteor is usually called a ‘shooting star.’”

Mabel looked down at herself. Sure enough, her sweater was emblazoned with a five pointed star with a rainbow contrail. The four of them all began to laugh. Dipper’s comment was corny, sure, but it was no less true.

Their laughter faded and suddenly, the four teens looked at one another awkwardly for a moment. “You two should probably get a move on while it’s still light,” John finally said. “But be sure to let us know when you get there, too.”

“Of course,” Mabel answered. She and John embraced and she kissed his cheek, then did the same with Cheryl.

As John and Dipper hugged, they shared a brief kiss on the lips. They parted, grinning, before Dipper pulled him back in for a longer kiss. John jumped a bit in surprise, but grinned and kissed Dipper back.

A moment later, they heard Cheryl say, “Hey, save some of that for Mabel.”

They broke apart, giggling, though they kept the embrace going. “Aww, it’s okay,” Mabel offered. “Dipper has plenty to spare. And we’ve got all summer.”

John grew a bit sorrowful. “I’m going to miss you.”

Dipper gave him a soft smile. ”I’ll miss you, too. But we can talk on the phone.”

John nodded. “Drive safely, okay?” he instructed.

“We will,” Dipper told him as they parted.

“Okay,” Cheryl said, “I’ll admit it, you two  _ do _ look cute.”

They all laughed and Dipper and Mabel climbed into the car. John and Cheryl stepped back and were joined again by Anne and Aaron to see them off.

Dipper started the engine and looked at Mabel, only to notice a hint of trepidation. “You okay?” he asked.

His words startled her just a bit from her thoughts. “Oh! I was just thinking…what if they don’t like me?”

Dipper gave her a grin and pulled her in for a kiss. “Not like you?” he asked. “Mabel, you’re my sister. They’re going to  _ love _ you.”


End file.
